Devilman Crybaby: Final Genesis
by Klyju
Summary: The end is near. Another cycle has ended. But now with these new pieces on the board, changes are occurring. Perhaps this might finally be the end of the world's suffering, of Akira's suffering. But just how much will these pieces bear in order to save the world?
1. Prologue

**_Hey, it's me, Zenkai! I'm back with the new rewrite, ready to fire back up on all cylinders this time! First off, I made the story too hard on myself, trying to fit in too many characters and coming up with too many scenarios for this story, so this time, I'm cutting a few characters out of this story and adapting more canon elements and events into this while diverging from it as well! Before any of that, however, I need to clarify that I do not own Devilman, Devilman Crybaby, or any references made here, as all those are owned by their respective owners and companies. The only thing I own here are my OCs. Now, without further ado, OPEN THE GAME!_**

The young man groaned as he slowly started to wake up from his unconscious state, slowly pushing some rubble off of his body before he rose up from the ground. He shook his head, trying to regain his bearings as rubbed the back of his head. Whatever that energy was, it belonged to something powerful, almost as strong as...

"It's him." A gravelly voice said, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up as fear gripped his heart. "The demon hero Amon has awakened!" The young man gritted his teeth, realizing just what his partner meant all those years ago when he talked about Amon. How his strength dwarfed all other save for Satan, how his might caused chaos and decimation in Hell. So this guy was stronger than they were? His body shivered, and yet, the young man smirked. "So, that's Amon?" He asked his companion, excitement lacing his voice. "This is gonna be fun, then! Let's do this, Bazel!" His partner was shocked at the declaration but smirked as he regained a drive. "Very well, then." The mouth on his stomach said. "Let's finish this!" With that, the young man sprouted a pair of black and blue wings from his back and took off, hoping to find Amon and take him out.

Meanwhile, a distance away, a young, black-haired woman wearing a red jumpsuit and a large checkered hat groaned as she got back up from the ground before looking up at the dust cloud. What happened to Akira? Why were those demons so interested in him? Her question was answered as something walked out of the smoke, a red foot stomping out before the rest of the body followed. It looked like what most people thought when they heard of the word "demon", but instead of having features of a goat, it seemed more wolfish, for lack of a better term. On top of that, it had black fur on its legs and chest, complimenting the beard that blended with its fur on its head. But all that was ignored as she felt his power, which practically dwarfed everything in the area. This was him, he was the one, the one they called Amon!

The demon had a smirk on his face as his yellow eyes looked over the area in front of him, viewing over the group of demons that surrounded him. This was the best that Saylos could bring? Pathetic. He could beat them with one arm behind his back! Besides, there were only three beings that could give him a challenge, and only one of them could beat him! His hearing picked up something shifting, and he quickly dashed towards the demon that moved, swiping its head off and spraying blood everywhere as he then tore the other two standing next to it by their waists. This spurred the demons around him to charge towards him, but they were merely just cannon fodder. He quickly tore through the army with no mercy, causing blood to fall everywhere. Before long, 3/4 of the group was shredded to pieces, leaving only Amon and whatever was left of the demons that Saylos assembled.

"So, you are still as powerful as ever, aren't you, Amon?" The tentacled demon stated, a neutral look on his face before it was replaced with a cocky expression. "Good. Anything else would be boring." Amon looked over at his opponent, an aura of smugness radiating from him. "Is that all you got?" He asked in a boastful voice. "You disappoint me." Before he could continue, he heard some struggling near the ground and turned towards the source of the noise, spotting a young human girl, struggling to get out of the rubble that was on top of her. He smiled as he leaned down and grab her, the girl squirming in his grip all the while. She may not be big, but she would make for a good snack. It has been a while since he ate, after all.

The red demon brought the girl closer to his mouth, and off in the distance, the young woman saw this, her pupils shrinking in terror. "YUMI!" She shrieked in terror, knowing that the young girl was about to meet her end. However, before Amon could close his jaws...

"Leave that girl alone, you bastard!" A voice yelled before something slammed into the demon's back and causing him to drop the human that was about to be his meal. She landed on the ground, injuring her back before she was suddenly picked up and carried away from her would-be killer. She blinked at the sudden change in her surroundings before she suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around her. "Yumi!" The female screamed, earning a surprised look from the young girl. "Sis!" She responded back, returning the embrace Mikiko gave as she was passed on to her from her savior.

"Get out of here, now!" The young man told them as they turned to look at him, taking in the features of their savior, who had black hair and eyes, a small scar under his right eye, tan skin, and a mouth on his well-toned stomach filled with fangs, wearing nothing more than ragged pair of black leather pants. "What about you?!" Mikiko exclaimed as he turned around. "I'm gonna hold them off for as long as I can. Now get going!" He stated, earning a look of awe from the two. "...You better make it out alive, man." She said in a quiet tone, earning a smirk as she leaped away with the young girl in her arms. "Don't worry." The young man said as he turned towards Amon, his black eyes turning blue. "We will."

He began to walk towards the red demon, who smirked before he did the same, anticipation building up in their blood as Saylos looked on in surprise. "He's here?!" He wondered out loud before his face changed in anger. "Damn! I can't fight both of them like this!" His eyes darted around the area as the young man and red demon began to sprint towards each other, and once they met at the middle, they each threw a punch towards each other, but in an instant, the young man's limb transformed, resembling that of a muscular bird's limb. The two were sent flying from each other from the power of their cross-counter, causing trenches in the ground before they picked themselves up, with the young man growing more muscular as his features became more feral, and they charged at each other once more, creating a crater upon impact.

The two struggled to push each other, electricity and flames sparking up around and on them as they grit their teeth in frustration. _"This human..." _Amon began thinking. _"So this is the one that took over Bazeldeus? If so, then this will make an excellent fight!"_ With that thought, he smirked before grabbing the half-transformed Devilman and slamming him into the ground. The Devilman yelled in pain before he rolled out of the way as his opponent stomped the area he just got away from. He then jumped back and shot a ring of lightning towards Amon, binding him before leaping up to knee the bearded bastard's face, knocking him back.

Amon quickly broke out of the bindings before he began throwing punches at his opponent, causing blood to spray from his mouth before they jumped back and avoiding tentacles that suddenly shot towards them. "If you think I'll stand by," Saylos exclaimed as he leaped on to the battlefield, his tentacles retreating back to his head before delivering an ax-kick to Amon, who blocked the strike before he was drop-kicked by the Devilman in the back, who flipped back and jumped over to stomp on Saylos' head, who hissed and began to swipe at the young man before Amon grabbed the cyan demon and used him to bat away their opponent away. The young Devilman skidded on the ground to stop his momentum, digging his claws into the dirt before rising up and letting out a powerful yell as lightning coursed on his body. _"Bazel, your turn!" _He yelled into his mind, earning a grunt of agreement from the mouth on his stomach.

He transformed further, his skin greying and growing fur, especially on his legs, as his muscles increased in size, his limbs turned to resemble bird legs, stopping a short bit at his elbows and knees, before blue horns sprouted from his head. His hair shifted to resemble bat wings as his fangs elongated, and his eyes deformed to a large shape before the irises, pupils, and sclera shifted to a blue coloring. Bazeldeus then roared as he finished transforming, his power completely charged before he charged towards the pair, firing his forearms towards them as the separated limbs began to spin like buzzsaws. The two demons saw this and jumped up to dodge them, but Saylos was too slow and ended up getting slashed by the arm's claw, spraying blood from the wound on his chest as the demon screamed in pain.

"Is that seriously all you can take?" Amon mocked. "Pathetic, it should take a lot more than that to kill a demon, even of your stature!" The tentacled demon scowled at the insult, but whatever retort he was about to make was cut short as one of the flying limbs impaled him from the back, sticking out from his chest. The demon gaped in shock before falling forward to the ground, his blood pooling around him. Amon looked on in surprise, genuinely interested by what just happened. "He never did THAT before..." He murmured before Bazel ran up and socked him in the jaw, sending him sliding on the ground. Amon turned around in the air and halted his momentum before the grey, black, and blue demon slammed his foot down on the larger demon's head, sending him crashing to the ground.

The demon warrior growled in frustration before he grabbed his opponent's leg, picked himself up, and began swinging him around before throwing him to a building. Bazeldeus turned and aimed his still severed arm at his rival before bullets of lightning were fired from the stump, forcing Amon to block them, not noticing that the missing forearm was spinning rapidly towards him. However, Bazel then crashed into the skyscraper, ceasing the barrage of electricity. Amon lowered his arms quickly before turning around to grab the spinning limb, which he redirected and threw towards its owner. The grey demon crawled out of the building before noticing his limb spinning towards him at a rapid pace. He leaned out of its way before mentally commanding it to reattach to him before he flew back towards Amon, who met up with him halfway there, causing a shockwave and shattering all the windows within range. "Is that all you got?" Amon jeered. "I expected more from the one who took over Bazeldeus' will and strength."

The demon grunted before his tense expression was replaced with a confident smirk. "Oh, trust me." He began. "We got a lot more than that!" Amon's eyes widened in shock at the declaration before his head was grabbed and brought in to a headbutt. He winced in pain before he was brought towards the ground and repeatedly slammed around by his opponent before being dragged through several buildings and thrown off into a train station. The red demon picked himself back up, a scowl on his face before he grabbed a nearby train and slamming it into the incoming Bazeldeus, knocking him into a gas tank and causing an explosion. "Of all the stupid, asinine bullshit!" The red demon growled as flames suddenly burst on his skin. "The human didn't take you over... the two of you are coexisting! A human and a demon! What happened to you Bazeldeus?! Why are you defending these weaklings?! WHERE HAS YOUR PRIDE GONE?!" He yelled out in fury. They were of the three strongest of Hell's realm, so why were he and the human working together?!

The smoke subsided from the explosion, revealing that the grey demon created a barrier around himself, only a couple of singe marks on his fur being the sign of damage before he lowered the barrier of electricity. "My pride? I never got rid of it." Bazel inquired with a calm tone, lightning beginning to course through his body. "I grew. I became stronger because I found more to these humans. Things that made me proud of something other than myself. It is thanks to them, that I will protect humanity until my dying breath!" The answer just seemed to anger Amon further as his scowl deepened further before he let out a roar of anger and charged at Bazeldeus, who responded in kind. The two clashed before they began trading blows, creating small shockwaves as their fists collided. "If that's how you're going to do it, then fine!" Amon growled. "I'll slaughter you for the traitor you are!"

He then brought his fists down on his opponent, but Bazel dodged the blow before striking the red demon in the groin. This did nothing however as he simply grabbed the grey demon's head and began to drag him through the ground, creating a trench before he threw Bazel to a building. He quickly turned around and landed on the wall before leaping off of it and transforming back into his host, the pair letting out a powerful scream as the human rocketed towards his opponent. Amon fired a barrage of flames towards the rocketing human, who covered himself with a barrier before transforming back into Bazel as they neared Amon, headbutting his ribs and sending him flying back. They weren't done, however, as Bazeldeus charged at Amon and lifted him to the sky before preparing to piledrive him into the ground. The red demon saw this tactic and quickly spun them around, crashing into the ground on his feet before he smashed his enemy through the ground, causing blood to erupt from his back as he tumbled away from Amon.

Bazeldeus got back up before firing a blast of electricity, which his opponent batted away, but it was merely a distraction as a foot collided with his face before Bazel began to pummel him with rapid punches. Amon was barely able to block the blows, but he was quickly being overwhelmed as the strikes began to make contact. Eventually, he began to lose his ground as he was slowly being pushed back by his rival, blood falling to the ground before he was kicked a few yards away. He skidded to a stop, but his anger began to blind him as he charged up a beam of fire in his mouth before firing it. Bazel leaped over the attack and delivered an ax-kick to the demon's head, cracking his teeth upon impact before he swiped his claws at the grey demon. Bazel jumped out of the way, but he was too slow to dodge the roundhouse that sent him skidding across the ground.

He shook his head as he got up, but he was then crushed by Amon, who jumped on top of him before beginning to pound his fists on his body. Bazel screamed in pain, but grit his teeth as he charged up an attack in his stomach mouth and firing a bolt of lightning, hurtling Amon away from him. He quickly got back up as Amon did, a furious snarl on his face before the red demon let out a yell, the flames on his skin flaring up as their heat rose along with his power. He charged up to his full power rapidly, and when he finished, he gritted his teeth and charged at his opponent, who was starting to get tired. Bazeldeus knew that he won't be able to react fast enough to block this attack. He knew this might be the end.

He gritted his teeth.

That didn't matter right now anymore.

He was going to finish this fight right now.

"WE WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY OUR WOOOOOORRRRLLLD!" He yelled, charging towards his enemy, electricity flaring from his body for one final attack.

However, something stopped them.

As they neared each other, a demon suddenly appeared in between the two and sent out a psychic shockwave, knocking the two warriors back. The pair stumbled back before picking themselves back up, but as Amon regained his bearings, he felt something attack his mind. He howled in pain as the unknown newcomer assaulted his mind as if searching for something. Once she found it, she brought it back out, sending the demon hero into a state of unconsciousness. The newcomer let out a sigh as Bazeldeus picked himself back up and gained a good look at this demon. It looked like a face that had a lot of hair, with arms and legs attached to it. Honestly, he didn't know what to think of this being. On one hand, it was a demon, but this demon just saved his and Ruben's lives. Just what was it?

"Greetings." She (based on the sound of her voice) said. "It is impressive you have lasted this long against Amon. Not many others can make that claim as well. I am glad I managed to rescue you in time." This confused the demon and the human in his subconscious. How did she know who they were? "Do not fret. I am your ally." The demon continued as if she sensed their unease. "Oh yeah?" Bazel growled. "How can we be so sure?"

The demon sighed, never closing her eyes before she began to explain. "I am Psycho Jenny. I have psychic powers, and I just used them to reawaken Akira Fudo from his state." She told him, and as if on cue, Amon began to float up. Bazeldeus got in a fighting stance, but the body kept floating higher and higher until it reached the clouds. Bazel's heart pounded slowly in anticipation as the air seemed to tense up before s flash of light erupted from the sky, blinding him. Once his vision returned, Bazel looked up at where the explosion was, spotting a body falling from the sky before it landed at far off a distance, eliciting worry from him and his host before they ran towards where the body fell.

Upon reaching its location, his eyes widened at the sight of the giant Amon-shaped crater, but more importantly, what was lying in it. Inside the crater, lied a young man with dark hair without clothes. Bazel transformed back into Ruben as he slid down the crater towards the stranger, ignoring how he also lacked clothing. He kneeled down and flipped the unconscious body, looking over the (admittedly hot) young man with dark markings under his eyes. "Who are you?" He whispered before the man in his arms shifted. As he started to wake up, the young woman from earlier found the two and gasped. "Akira!" She yelled, sliding down to reunite with them as Akira woke up with a groan. He blinked his eyes and looked around, curious as to where he is and who the guy holding him was. "What happened?" He asked in a hoarse voice, eliciting a smile from the young woman, who kneeled down to him. "We'll tell you later, Akira." She said. "We're just glad you're back with us."

Akira smiled, but his expression changed to a serious look. "No, it's not over yet." He stated. "There's still something left to do."

_Later_

Akira, wearing his usual clothes again, stood with a grim expression on his, staring at the blond that was a few yards away from him. All this started because of him. Almost every human died because of the actions of his now former friend.

No...

He wasn't Ryo to him anymore. Ryo never existed in the first place.

It was always Satan.

Akira tightened his fists in anger as he began to walk over to the angel in disguise. His heart pounded as his mind imagined wrapping his hands around the blond bastard's neck, of tearing the fallen angel apart with his bare hands.

But as he got closer, he remembered Miki. He remembered how she wanted him to give up his hatred on him. How she wanted him to keep his humanity. How she wanted him to keep being human. He was already a few feet away, ready for one final battle, ready to fight against the king of the demons. He got closer... and walked past him. He knew that fighting Ryo wouldn't bring her back. It wouldn't bring anyone back. It's not going to fix anything. All he can do... is let go.

Ryo looked down, his stoic expression falling as he realized that Akira stopped caring about this. No matter what happened, Akira will no longer care about him. He no longer mattered...

Off to the side, Ruben sighed as he saw what could've been a destructive battle finish before it began. The tension in the air paralyzed him before it let go. "Geez, you would've thought that the world was gonna end right there." Bazeldeus said, earning a nod from his host. "That's because it would've." A familiar female voice said behind the human, eliciting a yelp of surprise from the two. "Had they fought, only Satan would've survived, leaving only him and him alone. After that, this would start all over again."

"Wait, what?" Ruben asked in a befuddled voice, but before he could receive an answer, a bright light erupted from the clouds, blinding him. "AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" He screamed.

"You see, my creation." Jenny began. "Our world is trapped in a time loop by God in an effort to punish Satan. However, we have done this for far too long, and I wish to put an end to this, even if it meant to betray the lord of demons. That is why I created the two of you."

"WHAT?!" Ruben and Bazeldeus yelled, but before she could continue, the light began to consume the Earth, rewriting everything for the next cycle and punishment.

However, something seemed off. Something was stirring, ready to change the course of the timeline forever, and if possible, fix everything for everyone.

Once.

And.

For.

All...

**_And we are done with the rewritten prologue! I hope you enjoyed this fixed version! Of course, I'm pretty sure you all have seen what I have changed, and the reason I took out Hannah and Tabath is due to very personal reasons. However, thanks to this, I will now be able to write chapters much more effectively now! Some arcs are going to change, as well as a few events, but beyond all that, it will all go according to keikaku! Until net time! Zenkai, Out!_**


	2. Our World Needs You

**_Hey, guys, it's me, Zenkai! I'm back with another chapter of this rewrite! Now, before we get started, I hope you all enjoy this story as well, even if I did cut a lot from it this time around. As for those who wondered why I made those cuts, well, it's mainly due to the fact that my girlfriend broke up with me. It hurt me a lot, and I lacked the motivation to finish the previous rendition, but I already put too much passion in it. So I decided to scrap it and rework it from the ground up! Anyways, I don't own anything here besides my OCs, as everything is owned by their respective owners. Without further ado, OPEN THE GAME!_**

_Late Night_

A car was speeding on the highway, the driver's heart accelerating in anticipation as his mind raced through the events he had planned in his head. "Akira, I need you now!" The blond, blue-eyed young man driving exclaimed. "So please, hurry!"

_Day_

At Kamigaku High, the students walked into their class, getting ready for the day, however, today was going to be a bit different.

A young brunette woman with green eyes, wearing a simple school uniform composed of a white shirt, green skirt, black stockings, and green running shoes, walked up to a young, childish looking young man with dark hair and brown eyes, wearing a male version of the school uniform. "Hey, Akira!" Miki Makimura called out, getting her friend's attention. "Hmm? What's up, Miki?" He asked as he turned to look at her with some curiosity in his eyes. "Did you hear about the new transfer student coming in today?" She asked before continuing. "I heard that they're coming in from the states." Now, this caught Akira's attention when someone overheard them. "From the states?" Another young woman with reddish-brown hair and soft, caramel eyes wearing a yellow vest over her uniform. "I wonder from which part?" Miko Kuroda inquired before her face gained a quizzical expression. "You think they might be from Texas?"

Hearing this, Akira blanched. "If they are, then no wonder they transferred here, especially after what happened over there. I still can't believe something like that happened." He stated, dropping the mood at the mention of the tragedy. The three friends were quiet for a few seconds, a bit saddened at the memory of what happened before Miki spoke up. "Anyways," She began. "What kind of person do you think they're like?" This quickly changed the mood of her friends before they gave their answers. "Well, if they're coming here," Miko started. "They must be smart, right? At least, by American standards. Maybe they're the type to follow rules a lot." Akira nodded. "That seems possible, but what if they're the loud and brash type?" He inquired. "Even the smartest in the states have some issues."

Before they could continue, the teacher, Ms. Kisaragi, entered the room. "Everyone to your seats, please!" She called out. The students went to their respective seats, but some were noticeably empty. "As you all know, we have a new student transferring here today." Said Ms. Kisaragi. "They come from the states, but that doesn't mean you should treat them any differently from anybody else." With that, she turned to look towards the door. "You can come in now!" She called out, eliciting the doorknob to jiggle before the door opened and the transfer walked in. The students looked at the American in anticipation as they took in his features. Black hair and eyes adorned a tan, roguish face that was framed by sideburns and glasses, the young man wearing the male uniform, but the shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a red shirt that had a design that resembled a face, alongside with dark blue running shoes. However, one thing that did catch the attention of a few people was the dark, thin markings around his eyes.

"This is your new classmate for the rest of this year." The teacher said. "Will you please introduce yourself?" The young man nodded with a smile before grabbing a marker and writing his name on the whiteboard. "Yo, I'm Ruben Martinez!" The young man introduced himself, bowing a bit in respect. The others waited for a bit to see if he had anything else to say, which he quickly realized before continuing. "I have a couple of likes, a couple of dislikes, and not that many hobbies." The teacher realized that he wasn't very talkative and let out a sigh. "Anyways, you will be sitting next to Ms. Kuroda, Mr. Martinez." She explained, gesturing towards the seat as Miko raised her hand to signal him where to go.

The young man smiled at the gesture before going over to where the seat was and sitting down. The students looked at the new guy with some apprehension in their eyes, wondering what he could be hiding.

_Lunch_

The students were relaxing around the school, enjoying their lunch before class started up again. At this time, Akira and Miki were sitting next to each other, enjoying their meals before the female decided to start some small talk. "So, what do you think of Ruben?" She asked, earning a quizzical look from the young male before he mulled over it. "I don't know." He says. "He tries to hide it, but I can tell he's crying."

Miki seemed surprised at first before gaining a look of understanding. "I see." She said. "Maybe it's best if you talk to him about it when he feels better about it, alright? Don't want to reopen wounds so soon." Akira nodded, but he still wanted to help the new guy. Something about him seemed sad as if he was trying to hide his pain. He could only hope that he could talk to him later.

However, the moment of peace was disrupted as they noticed students rushing to go somewhere, which confused them as they began to follow the group. "Hey, what's going on here?" Miki asked as the ran alongside the group, which Akira responded with a shrug before they looked forward, realizing they were heading to the cafeteria. "Did a fight break out?" Akira questioned before he and Miki entered. What they saw... was not what they expected at all.

Sitting at one of the tables was Ruben, but he was eating an insane amount of food at such a rapid pace! The pair's eyes widened at the amount of food he was scarfing down, along with how many plates he's already cleared and how many girls were bringing more. They were all clamoring to give him more food, which he devoured like a ravenous animal. "Where's he putting all that away?!" Akira exclaimed, almost scared of how much he was consuming.

_Track and Field_

After seeing that mess in the cafeteria, the school was almost out for the day, but the trio of Akira, Miki, and Miko still had one class left, Track and Field. However, they were surprised to see that Ruben was there as well, being handed something by the coach before he nodded and went to one of the locker rooms. After a few minutes, he came out of the room, having changed into the track uniform, which hugged his muscular, toned frame. "Oh, so you're joining our team?" Miki asked with a smile, earning a grin from Ruben as he walked over to the starting line. "Yeah, I am." He said. "Gotta get some exercise somehow." He walked past her to get into his position. The others got into position as well, getting ready to begin their run.

The sound of a wooden clap elicited the students to dash from the starting line, with Akira being the slowest. However, there was one exception, and it was Ruben, who blasted off of the line. Everyone gasped at the burst of speed that the transfer gained as he ran across the track. They've never seen someone go so fast! And that stance! He was like a wild animal! His arms cut through the air as he ran before he stood up straight, slowing down as he neared the finish line. He crossed it before stopping, getting the referee girl to stop the timer before calling out his time. "10 seconds!" She yelled out, eliciting gasps from every other student. He beat Miki's record by a long shot!

"Wow, Ruben, that was amazing!" Miki exclaimed as she walked up to the young man with a soft grin on her face, earning a smirk from him. "Yeah, I guess." He said in a confident tone. "Never really paid much attention to my time back in the states, so, I just didn't really notice." He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he and the young woman began to talk to each other before they noticed Akira over by the benches, tears falling from his face. "What 's up with him?" The young man asked as he and Miki walked over to the crying boy, but the female had an understanding look on her face. "Someone was sad again, weren't they?" She asked, getting the attention of the two young men sitting in front of Akira. She and Ruben looked over to see what they were looking at, reading about how a student from another school was killed at a party he and his friend were attending. "Oh, that's just sad." Ruben said in a awkward tone, as if he saw that coming. "Go to a party, next thing you know, your friend is dead and reporters are hounding your ass. That's a huge yikes right there."

Akira tried to wipe the tears from his eyes before he noticed Ruben and his tears stopped. He turned towards the young man before he gained a sorrowful expression. "I... I'm so sorry." He said, eliciting quizzical looks from him and the other two males. "You're so hurt, and you have nobody to turn to for help, so you try to hide it from the world. I wish I can do more to help you with your pain, but all I can do is cry for you." Ruben's eyes widened at the declaration before they softened up as he realized what he meant. He smiled softly as he clasped his hands around Akira's, a look of melancholy in his eyes. "It's alright." He suddenly said. "I'm over it. It still hurts, but I'm over it. It may have been painful, but things can only get better from here."

Miki smiled at the sight of the two getting along, happy that Akira was willing to help Ruben out, but she could tell that they needed a distraction. "Hey, wanna try a 4 x 100?" She suggested, getting Akira to wipe off his tears as he and Ruben turned to her. "We got a event coming up in a few months, so I think it's best that we get some practice in, don't you think so?" Before she could get a answer, however, Miko called out to her from the other end of the bleachers. "Hey, Miki!" She exclaimed. "It's Mr. Nagasaki again!"

"Thanks Miko!" She called out, unaware of Ruben gaping in awe as he looked towards the brunette at the bleachers. "Wait, who's that?" He asked as he stared at the young woman in the distance. "Oh, that's Miko!" Miki said before she began explaining. "She's on our team and is super nice!"

"Is she single?" Ruben blurted out as he lowered his glasses with a smug smirk, but Miki didn't seem to notice. "Now that you mention it, I think she is." She stated. "Anyways, I need to check up on something right now. Mind waiting for me, Akira?" She asked, getting a nod from her friend, who began to grab his stuff from the bleachers before noticing Ruben was still in the same position. "So, uh, Ruben?" He asked, getting the young man's attention. "Huh?"

_Later_

Akira stood outside along with Miko as they waited for Miki to come out. Apparently, she was talking to the coach about having Ruben join the track team for the meet coming up, mostly about schedules and the last minute changes that will occur in it. Before long, the young woman came out with the student in question, a smile on their faces as they walked towards Akira and Miko. "Hey guys, good news!" She called out. "Ruben was able to join the team!" This got a smile from the pair aas Miko clapped her hands a bit. "Oh, that's great!" She said. "With him, we could win the track meet!" This elicited a laugh from said student. "Yeah, we got this in the bag!" Akira said happily as they started walking down the street.

"You know Akira, you should really get a phone, my parents would be happy to get you one." The green-eyed young woman said to the young male, who shook his head. "Nah, I don't want to be a bother." He said. "Besides, I won't even use it that much." Ruben got in the conversation. "Come on dude, it's a phone." He began. "At the very least, you can call up some take-out when you're alone at home." Miki nodded at the added statement. "That and you don't have to delete the browser history everytime you watch porn on my dad's computer." Akira gained a mortified look of shock before gaining a sheepish look. "Wait, you actually do that?" Miko asked as Ruben 'tsked'. "That's pretty ballsy, bro." He stated.

"Anyways, enough about that!" Akira chuckled out. "What about you, Ruben? Anything interesting about yourself?" Ruben looked up with a thoughtful look. "Well," He began. "I do enjoy cooking up some nice sliders, though I do try to learn some other stuff, too." He stated, earning a smile from the two females. "Oh, that sounds great!" Miko stated before Miki realized something. "Oh, crap, I almost forgot to do something!" She told the group before she began to run off to another direction. "I'll catch up with you guys later!"

"Hey, Miki, wait!" Akira yelled out as he followed the girl, leaving Ruben and Miko behind. "Geez, that was kinda rude." Ruben said. "I mean, I got stuff to do later too, but you don't just bail on a group like that, that's just plain rude!" Miko nodded her head as she frowned over to where Akira was going. "Yeah, I agree." She told him before turning to the young male next to her. "So, I guess I should let you get going, right? You are pretty busy after all." Hearing this, the young man shook his head. "Oh, no, I still got time!" He said with a smile. "Besides, I don't mind hanging with a cutie like you." The unexpected compliment elicited a small blush from Miko, who lightly slapped his chest in embarrasment. "Oh, stop it, you!" She giggled out, smiling at the small praise.

_Evening_

Ruben walked up to his apartment door and entered the chamber, a smile on his face. He had a good time hanging out with Miko, honestly, the first time he was able to relax in a while. But like every other night, he had to get to work. "Well, Bazel?" He began, taking off his shirt and revealing a mouth on his stomach. "Ready for a night out?" He asked, eliciting a yawn from the mouth. "You know damn well, what I'm gonna say!" Bazeldeus responded with a grin, which Ruben responded with one of his own. He rushed to his room and pulled out a skintight, backless black outfit before putting it on. As he put on the left legging, he crawled out of the window and began to climb the apartment building, his form enlarging and gaining animalistic traits.

Within minutes, Bazeldeus climbed up to the roof, landing on his feet as he began to run to the opposite edge of the building. As he neared the side of the complex, he jumped, sprouting his wings, and taking flight as Ruben laughed in their subconscious.

_Elsewhere_

A woman panted as she ran from her assailant, her legs throbbing in pain as her pursuer got closer and closer through the alleyway. She ducked into another path, trying to get away, but to no avail, as it lead to a dead end. She gasped as she realized her mistake, fear rising in her heart as the thug walked up behind her, causing her to turn around. "Well, sweetcheeks." The thug said huskily. " Either you give your stuff, or I'm gonna have to rake something else..." The man chuckled as he drew a knife and lolling out his tongue. "Please, no!" The woman pleaded as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Oh, I'll take my time with you." He said. "I do like the ones that make a lot of noise."

"In that case..." Spoke another voice said as something began to fall on to the man, getting the attention of him and the woman. "You're gonna love US!" The moonlight shone on the shape, revealing itself to be Bazeldeus, who had his mouths open as his tongues lolled out for him to hiss, scaring the man. "What the hell?!?!" The thug screamed as he was grabbed by the demon before he began stabbing his hand. This did nothing to penetrate the avian scales on his hand, however, as azeldeus brought the man closer to his jaws and chomped on his head. The woman watched in horror as the demon devoured her assailant, leaving nothing but drops of blood on the floor, before it suddenly turned towards her.

"We apologize for what you had to see there, madam." It said, gaining a apologetic look on it's face as it picked up the handbag she dropped during the pursuit and handed it to her. "Run along now. It's not safe around these parts, especially at this time of day." With that, Bazeldeus jumped up, disappearing into the night and leaving the woman to look at where her savior had gone... before promptly screaming in absolute terror from what just happened.

_At a sabbath_

Ryo looked on from under the bird demon's corpse as Akira, in a demonic state, tore through the group of demons that were assembled in the chamber with no mercy, a expression of worry and horror on his face. _"I tried to create something to save humanity from the demons." _He thought as Akira turned towards him, the flames making his appearance much more hellish. _"In the process, I think I just created the most ruthless, most merciless creature on earth." _The last thing Ryo saw before everything went dark was the demonic figure's face breaking out into a grin as it walked closer to him...

**_And that is where we are going to end this chapter off, ladies and gentlemen! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and sorry it came out late! I was dealing with some stuff, and I hope that this will make up for it! Now, on to explanations. I was dealing with work me and my dad had, and it might continue for the summer. Hopefully i get some time to work on this and bring more content to you all! Anyways, Zenkai out!_**


	3. Threats Arising! Clash of the Titans!

**_Hello there my peeps, Klyju here, back with a new chapter for you all! First, sorry about any delays, I was helping my family with some stuff, but I worked as much as I could for this chapter! Now we're making progress, and I hope this chapter can satisfy you all! I don't own anything except my OCs, so without a further ado, OPEN THE GAME!!!_**

Akira walked towards the entrance of his school, his casual demeanor clashing with the school populace's shock as they looked at the student. Before, he looked like a innocent kid who could do no wrong, but now he had a confident, roguish appearance befitting a more outgoing person, his once peach skin now tanned, his height increased by a head, his hair a wild mess, his once babyish face seeming sharper than before, dark markings that had a wing-like shape around his narrowed eyes. everyone looked at him in shock and awe, muttering to each other on his new appearance.

"Is that Fudo?"

"What happened to him?"

"Did he get plastic surgery?"

Akira smirked as he heard the comments, including the occasional praises that came from the female populace as they eyed at him lustfully. As he kept walking, Miki ran up to him, surprise written on her face. "Akira!" She called out, looking up and down at the young man, taking in his features as he smirked cockily. "What happened to you?" The young woman asked, earning a chuckle from her friend. "I don't know." He responded. "Maybe I just wanted a new look." With that, he walked into the school with Miki following him, never noticing Ruben looking at the newly-turned Devilman with a cold stare. He knew what happened, but he needed the oppurtunity to approach him carefully. It was better to make him an ally instead of an enemy. He's the only other one left.

_Later_

Two girls stood in front of a door, the brunette trying to unlock the room. "Damn it, the key's not working!" She said, shaking the key in anger as her friend gained a perplexed expression. "But that was supposed to be for that room!" Her raven-haired friend told her before she sighed and walked back, bumping into Akira as he stood behind them. "Huh? Fudo?" The girl wondered before Akira walked past the two to the door, grabbing the gap in-between. "Uh, you need the key for this." The brunette was about to tell him, but he didn't pay attention, instead yanking the doors open and breaking the locks, leaving the two girls dumbfounded as Akira walked into the room. The sound of the doors swinging open caught the attention of several other students, who looked on in surprise that the formerly weak kid managed to break open a locked door.

This was later ignored, however, as a large chunk of the female populace came in rushing to the room, praising the young man for his strength. They clamored around, trying to talk to him, some even asking him out. Akira walked to the center before stopping, turning around to look at the females, his mouth contorted into a smirk. "Sorry." He said in a smug tone. "But I don't date kids."

This made the girls swoon a bit as they began to blush, getting aroused by Akira's new voice. To them, it felt like a imposing force was dominating them, but to everyone else, it sounded like the young man's stones finally dropped.

_Empty Classroom_Loud sounds emanated into the hallway as several male students looked into the room, shock and horror written on their faces as one of their companions stood next to Akira, who was sitting in front of a projection screen and watching a porno. "Akira, what the hell man?!" The other student asked hysterically. "You're gonna get caught, we can all hear it outside!"

_Lunch_

Everyone watched in disgust and shock as Akira devoured plate after plate of food, rivalling what Ruben ate the day prior as the female students clamored around him, trying to give him more food. The young man eagerly devoured it, not seeming to be stopping anytime soon as people around him watched on, including Ruben, who looked at the new Devilman before taking a bite of his own meal.

_Track_

Out on the track field, Akira stood at the starting line, wearing a new uniform that clung to his skin, revealing a very well-toned body, but one of the most pronounced aspects was his large bulge, which the crowd of females standing by the railing took interest of. The other members of the track team looked at their companion, noting the air of confidence he radiated. Off to the bleachers, two students from yesterday looked on at Akira, doubt written on their faces. "He thinks he's all cool like that, but even if he did change his looks, he's still the same Akira."

Unknown to them, Akira heard this, and smirked. They didn't know what they were in for. After all, he was a completely new Akira, and this time, he wasn't gonna take shit from nobody. He got into position alongside the other runners, his heart beating in anticipation. Suddenly...

_*CLACK*_

At the sound of the wooden clap, Akira and Ruben blasted off, surprising Miki, Miko, and the rest of the students watching as they ran at equal speeds to each other! Ruben shocked them all yesterday, but now Akira, who was the slowest runner, is catching up with him!

Akira reveled in the feeling of the wind flowing around his body, as his body felt weightless with his motions. However, his eyes darted to his right towards Ruben, and something in his heart began to heat up. Something was telling him to not let this weakling get in the way, to show him who was the boss here. He forced himself to run a bit faster, but that set something off in Ruben as well. They seemed to pick up their pace but before it could escalate any further, they heard the timekeeper call out something. "Nine seconds!" She yelled out. "It's a tie!"

The two Devilmen looked back with a bit of surprise on their face as the other students began clamoring of the new record broken, how much Akira improved just now. The female populace came clambering down the stairs to the field to congratulate Fudo, their cheers practically deafening the two young men before Miki walked up to Akira. "Akira, that was amazing!" She said. "How'd you get that fast?"

"Must have been the wind." Akira replied with a cocky grin on his face as his friend continued. "Nah, you were too fast for it to have been the wind. With you on the team, we could win the relay coming up!" She stated.

"Just don't get cocky, kid." Ruben said with a smug smirk. "Just cause you can run faster, doesn't mean people are gonna treat you any differently."

Akira gained a confused expression before he scowled in instinctual annoyance. "Well, I'm sure you know plenty of that, right?"

The tension in the air seemed to thicken between the two as they gave small glares to each other, their bodies tensing up. Akira didn't know where this aggression was rising from, but he felt the need to put this guy in his place. Meanwhile, Ruben clenched his jaw as he internally tried to calm Bazeldeus down within their conscioussness.

_"Bazel, calm down, we need to get him to trust us, we can't blow our cover!" _Ruben told the demon, who growled in irritation. _"I know you want to keep an eye on him, but I can't stand it!"_ Bazel hissed out. _"I refuse to work together with that damned Amon!"_

However, the two Devilmen were interrupted by Miki, who didn't know of the internal struggle they were having. "Well, are you guys in or not?" She asked the pair, snapping them out of their instinctual stupor.

"Yeah." "Of course." The two replied, earning a smile from Makimura.

_Later_

Miki and Akira walked down the sidewalk from the school, tired from dealing with school today, before the young woman turned to her male companion. "You were really cool today, Akira!" She told him cheerfully, eliciting a chuckle from the young man as she continued. "You've gotten stronger since yesterday."

"Yeah, but I still don't know how to control this body yet." He replied, confusing Miki a bit. "Huh?"

"It's nothing." Akira told her, unaware of events that will happen soon.

_Elsewhere_

Miko and Ruben walked down the street leading to their respective homes, but the young woman looked at her companion as he stared on ahead with a small scowl on his face. "Ruben?" She spoke up, getting his attention. "What's wrong?"

The young man sighed, before he turned to her and spoke. "It's Akira." He began. "He suddenly became this hot, tough guy out of nowhere, and something about his attitude compared to yesterday seemed weird." He knew exactly why, but he wasn't going to tell Miko, who's eyes widened.

"I expected a lot, but I didn't expect you to think Akira was hot." She said, eliciting an eyebrow from the young man.

"Why?" He asked. "I like guys, too, and everyone was thinking it."

Miko was surprised by this, since she expected him to keep it a secret for longer, and not reveal it so suddenly. Despite this, she tried to ignore what he said about his sexual orientation and tried to focus on the other matter at hand. "Yeah, it is weird." She stated. "What happened to him?"

Ruben looked up before he gave an excuse. "I dunno, but somebody's gotta make sure he doesn't get involved in anything dangerous."

_Later, in a apartment building_

Akira ate the meal that Ryo's secretary, Jenny, gave him, composed of several types of meat to accomodate his new diet. As he devoured the food, his blond friend looked on with interest before he spoke. "Your Devilman physiology is changing you greatly already, Akira." He stated, getting the young man's attention. "Hopefully it will be enough for the challenges coming ahead."

Akira swallowed the food, bewildered by what his friend said before he spoke. "You mean were going to start hunting today?" He asked, earning a nod from the blond.

"Correct." Ryo stated. "As I told you, demons have begun to start appearing more rapidly since three months ago, when the Fort Worth incident occured."

This surprised Akira. "Are you saying that they were responsible for the destruction of the city?"

Ryo nodded as he brought up something on his laptop. "I believe that, while not directly responsible, they were involved in it." He explained. "Here, listen to this."

The young professor clicked on something, cuing an audio file to play. It was silent for a few moments, before a shrill, bell-like sound emanated from it. Akira's instincts went into overdrive, feeling a sense of domination washing over him, as if demanding he go to the source to bow. The dark haired young man held his head down as he winced, a sense of fury rising from within telling him to kill the ursurper, when it suddenly went away. He looked back up, his eyes wide with shock. The room was quiet for a moment.

"As I can assume," Ryo began. "That was some sort of call. An Alpha Roar if you will. Three months ago, that roar emanated from Fort Worth, and ever since then, demons have appearing more and more frequently, as if they were being lead by a general of sorts."

Akira looked at Ryo with surprise before the blond brought out a video recorder from beneath his pillow. "We'll use this to record evidence of the demon's existence. Once we have enough, we can reveal humanity to finalize the war against the demons."

_Night_

Bazeldeus soared through the skies, looking for some form of prey to hunt down without getting spotted to cool off his temper. Of all the demons that Fudo kid had to merge with, it had to be Amon. Just why?

He growled in frustration, deep inside, he wanted to help Ruben to keep any Devilmen they'd encounter safe, but his history with Amon ran too deep. He doesn't want to do anything with him other than to beat him down into the dirt. He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard sounds of a scuffle going on. Gunshots were heard before they suddenly went silent, peaking his curiosity. His wings flapped rapidly as he flew over to where he heard the fight, a nearby storage facility, where he saw three large figures huddled together in the parking lot.

Bazeldeus smashed his feet into the ground as he landed, kicking up dust and getting the attention of the three demons that were finishing the process of devouring a man's corpse. "Are you here to eat too?" The leader asked in a deep voice. "Well, hurry up, there isn't much left here."

"Wait a minute!" A thin-looking demon shrieked out. "It's him! The traitor, Bazeldeus!" This shocked the other two demons before they regained their bearings and turned towards the grey demon, who jumped towards the leader and impaled him on his horns.

Getting his feet back on the ground and grabbing hold of his opponent, Bazel lifted his head up, carrying his prey with it before he began trash his head around, causing spurts of blood to come out of the wound before he tossed the heart-shaped demon aside towards a dumpster. The grey demon then grabbed the arm of the third demon that came down in a attempt to slash him. He then kicked his leg up to knock the third demon back before he began to throw rapid left hooks into the skeletal demon's abdomen.

This continued until his opponent's ribs gave away, allowing him to pierce the flesh and grab several organs before pulling them out, tossing away the dying body. He then jumped into the air, landing on to the leader's body and crushing it's organs, killing it. Bazel panted a little before he ducked down to avoid a claw swipe from the remaining demon. He spun on his feet, delivering a back hand to the demon and grabbing it by the throat before he began to apply pressure. The draconic demon tried to let out a screech of pain, but it's voice died as it's body soon gave out.

Feeling no pulse from the corpse, Bazel tossed the body aside, a sense of satisfaction in his mind as he began to walk over to the leader's body. He lowered back into a quadrupedal stance akin to a gorilla and leaned towards the carcass, his mouth beginning to drool in anticipation for his meal. However, someone else had appeared.

"Hey!" He heard a yell behind him, getting him to turn around to see Fudo glaring at him, the young man's body shaking. "Were you the one that killed them?" The Devilman asked, his mind beginning to formulate thoughts clouded with rage. In his mind, he was referring to several people that went missing the last couple of weeks, including a church pastor he and the Makimuras knew well.

Unfortunately, Bazeldeus wasn't psychic, so he assumed that the young man was referring to the demons that he just killed. "What about it?" He asked rhetorically, not expecting what came next.

"So you're the one..." Akira growled before his body began to transform. "You're the one that killed them all!" He yelled as his body became more muscular as his face became more wolf-like. Dark blue fur sprouted thoughout his body with black markings appearing in it as his hair grew and reshaped to resemble bat wings. Akira's legs became more satyr-like, darker fur growing on it starting from the waist down as the smaller features of him became more animalistic. Soon, his transformation was finished, and he let out a roar filled to the brim with burning fury before focusing on Bazeldeus.

Bazel gained a shocked expression as Ruben yelled in confusion within their subconscious, however, this did little to deter the demon. In fact, seeing Amon's form in front of him accelerated his adrenaline. All this time, he wanted the chance to fight Amon to prove his superiority, and he wasn't to let the oppurtunity escape! With that, he let out a roar of defiance before he began charging towards the Devilman, standing back up as his opponent did the same.

The two goliaths charged towards each other, bloodlust fueling their bodies before they collided, throwing solid punches to one another. The initial impact knocked them back, but they regained their footing and began clawing at each other, trying to draw the first blood. Akira went and tried to bite down on his opponent, but Bazeldeus blocked it with his forearm before throwing a punch to the Devilman's jaw.

This didn't do anything however, as he hanged on with his jaw. Bazel decided to improvise and smash him into a shipping container, eliciting a yell of pain from Devilman before he was suddenly dragged through the metal crate and tossed out the other side. The demon hybrid twirled in the air and skidded to a stop, his anger slowly rising. In a fit of rage, he threw a punch towards his opponent, causing his arm to stretch and hit his torso.

Bazel winced in pain before smirking as the mouth on his stomach opened, clamping down on the extended limb and wrapping it's tongue around it. Akira struggled to pull his arm out before throwing another punch, which was caught. Faced with no other option, the Devilman retracted his limbs, propelling him to Bazeldeus before he aimed his feet and connecting the kick with Bazel's face. This caused the demon to let go of his opponent and hold his snout in pain, but he didn't get a chance to catch his breath before Akira began pummeling the demon.

Bazel was being pushed back by the continuous barrage, blood spurting out a bit from his mouth before he was backed against a wall. Akira kept throwing blows at his opponent, not relenting for one bit before he began to swing claw swipes at his torso, causing more blood to gush out. Bazeldeus intercepted the Devilman's arms however, before he then did something unexpected. The grey demon's forearms fired off his limbs, launching Akira away before he skidded on the ground.

As he got back up, Bazeldeus aimed his stumps towards Akira, his spinal spikes glowing blue before the light coursed through the veins in his arms, reaching the stumps before they began to fire blasts of electricity. The Devilman was pelted with the energy bullets, roaring in pain. He tried to block the attack with his arms, but he was knocked down forward by the spinning forearms, which spun in the air as they flew back to Bazel, reattaching themselves to the stumps.

Devilman growled in rage, feeling fury build up within him as he got back up. Bazeldeus sensed this, and began charging another attack, his spinal spikes glowing again, this time slowly, and while that was happening, Akira's chest was beginning to glow red as he slowly took in a breath. The two demonic beings glew brightly, until...

Akira let out a roar as he then breathed out a stream of fire as Bazel responded with a beam of his own, his being made of lightning. The two attacks collided, pushing against each other as the two enemies stood their ground. They slowly began to add more power to their attacks, increasing the intensity of their beams as they began to walk forward.

The battle seemed to be reaching it's conclusion however, as Bazeldeus then opened the mouth on his stomach to fire another beam. The attack impacted with Akira's abdomen, knocking the Devilman back on to the ground. He painfully tried to get back up with a groan, but Bazel walked over and pressed his foot on to his opponent's chest, pinning him to the ground. Seeing that Akira wasn't going to get back up, he looked up into the night sky. He pounded his chest like a gorilla, and let out a roar of victory, relishing in his accomplishment. He's finally done it! He's beaten Amon! He was now the strongest one there is!

Bazel began to chuckle, which devolved into mad laughter as he opened up his wings and took flight, leaving the battered Devilman on the ground. As he laid there, he groaned in pain as Ryo suddenly rushed over on his crutch.

_"This can't get any worse." _Akira thought before Ryo looked down on him.

"Akira, we got a problem!" The blond said. "Someone else was recording the fight! They saw you transform!"

_"Apparently, it can..."_

**_WOAH, pitchforks down, everyone, I can explain! First, summer break. I wanted to take it easy and take my time, but my family was distracting me. Second, I tried getting my ex something for her birthday, but I fucked up, and now I'm sure she doesn't want anything to do with me again, so there's that. Third, Akira became a Devilman the day prior, so he doesn't have any experience with fighting yet, I will improve on that. Anyways, summer is winding down and school is almost back, but I will make sure to keep updating, and if you want to see more, Review, Favorite, and Follow! Be good people, Klyju, out!_**


	4. Surprise Reveal! Twin Demon Attack!

**_Hey there, peeps, Klyju here! Been a while, hasn't it? Well, don't worry, I'll do my best to get these chapters out as fast as I can! I hope you enjoy, so let's get the boring stuff out of the way! This is a fanmade story not intended to make profits, and I don't the rights to the original material. Without further a do, OPEN THE GAME!_**

* * *

Akira winced inwardly as he forced his body to walk onwards to school, the injuries from the fight yesterday still lingering on him. That demon he fought did a number on him, and to make several matters worse, someone caught him on tape. Now he had to lay low for a while and make sure nobody recognized him. He pulled out the phone that Ryo gave him, quickly googling his name to see if he hit the news. No results. Thank God.

Akira sighed as he put the device in his back pocket. While he was glad that he hasn't gotten any attention, he knew that it was only a matter of time before he would be found out. He only hoped that Ryo could find the guy that saw him so they could erase the data.

However, something else was bothering the Devilman, and that was the demon that he fought. It looked so much like him when he transformed, but it was able to beat him to a pulp. Is he really capable of fighting off the demons if he lost to something like that? Ryo stated that it was due to inexperience, but that did little to lift his hopes up. Not only that, but they also found that the corpses were demons, not humans. Why did it kill them?

He walked towards the building, but he never noticed that someone was following him, a smirk on their face as they waalked behind him.

_Later_

Akira ate quietly as he mulled over his thoughts, still incensed over the fight yesterday. Not even eating meat is calming him down, and his demon instincts was starving for this meal. However, he was then snapped out of his thoughts when Ruben sat in front of him, a small smile on his face. "Hey there, Akira." He said, getting the Devilman's attention. "So, you seemed pretty banged up this morning. Looks like you got in a fight yesterday."

Wait, how could Ruben tell that? He didn't make it very obvious and telegraph it to anyone. "How do you-?" He began, but Ruben quickly hushed him.

"Not here." The young man said. "Meet me on the rooftop."

_Roof_

The two men walked out the door leading to the rooftop that was only accessible during recreation periods such as lunch. As they walked to the center of it however, Akira felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, but he doesn't know what could've caused it. He just kept looking at Ruben before the transfer student turned around, a smug look on his face. "We can speak freely here, nobody can hear us. My EMP just disabled the cameras here."

Akira's eyes widened in surprise at that statement. "EMP?" He asked. "But how?"

Ruben chuckled, having anticipated this with Bazeldeus last night, including a way to explain a few things without revealing the whole truth. "Lemme put it in a way that you're gonna understand, Akira." He began, grabbing the hem of his shirt. "You're not the only one out there."

With that, he pulled up his shirt, revealing a mouth on his abdomen, which snarled, shocking Akira enough to jump back. "What the hell?!"

"That's right." Ruben continued. "You're not the only Devilman out there."

Akira stared at the male, who stared back, before he realized something. "But, how? How do you have that mouth on you?" He asked. When Akira became a Devilman, he turned out fine, so how was it that Ruben got that mouth?

The male in question sighed as he let go of his shirt and tucked it back in before explaining. "You see, not all of us are lucky when it comes to becoming a Devilman. Sometimes, our bodies and minds change to match up with the demon we merged with. It just so happens that the one I fused with hates your demon's guts, which is why we ended up fighting last night. Sorry about that, BTW."

This further shocked Akira before he snapped out of his thoughts. " But why are you telling me this? Why should I trust you?"

Ruben saw this coming a mile away before he gave his answer. "Well, us Devilmen need to stick together." He stated. "As for why I'm doing this... I want to train you."

_Afternoon_

Akira rushed out of the school, trying to avoid being seen before he headed over to Ryo's place. As he walked to the motorcycle he was given, his mind mulled over to the conversation he had with Ruben earlier. To think, there were more Devilmen out there, and one of them wanted to train him! He can master his powers quicker now!

But then there was Ryo. How would he handle this? And how would Ruben deal with him working with someone like Ryo?

His instincts told him to trust the foreign boy, but his logic told him to stick close to his long-time friend. Hell, should he tell Ryo about this at all?

The Devilman shook his head, focusing on driving towards the apartment building his blond friend lived at. As he parked and got off the vehicle, he looked up at the looming building, quietly wondering how Ryo is able to afford a place like that. He had some of the craziest shit, but he didn't think a teacher's salary coud afford it.

Akira went up the building using the elevator, waiting patiently to reach Ryo's floor as his mind raced through the possible outcomes of the scenario. Should he tell Ryo? Or should he keep this a secret from his friend?

The elevator's bell rang, snapping hime out of his thoughts before he began walking to his blond friend's apartment. He walked into the chamber to see his friend working at his laptop, his brows furrowed together as he stared at the screen before he noticed Akira walking towards him. "Akira." He said. "You're right on time, I found the person that recorded you."

Akira's eyes widened in surprise before he ran over and flipped over the couch to see the computer screen. He looked at the display before gasping at who he saw. "That's Nagasaki, the photographer that Miki models for!" He stated, surprised to see that it was somebody he knew somewhat.

Ryo nodded in grim silence before he spoke. "This man has access to the media thanks to his position as a photoshooter, and if he gets his footage of you to a news network, everything will be thrown to chaos." He then turned towards Akira. "We have to find and destroy his evidence. Luckily, I found out where he lived."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Akira said as he dashed towards the door, being followed by Ryo. The pair quickly went to the blond's vehicle and got in before Ryo started up the car. The pair began to drive off on to the street, heading to where Nagasaki lived. As they rode to the man's living area, Akira realized that he almost forgot something before turning to Ryo.

"Hey, Ryo." He began, getting his friend's attention. "I was wondering... do you think there could be more Devilmen out there? I can't be the only one, can I?"

Ryo was quiet for a bit before he said his opinion. "That doesn't seem logical, Akira. There is no chance of there being another Devilman besides you. You are all alone, and I'm the only one you can trust. Not even your family should come close."

Akira winced a bit at that harsh declaration. He wasn't even going to toy with the idea? But before he could interrupt, the blond spoke.

"Besides, you shouldn't trust somebody who says they're a Devilman. Demons will do anything to sway their prey."

Akira clenched his jaw in annoyance, slightly miffed that his friend was ignoring the possibility of having more allies. If there were more Devilmen out there, humanity could stand more of a chance to survive. Why was he trying to deny the possibility?

He didn't say anything however, knowing that Ryo probably didn't want to hear any more of this, and he didn't want Ryo to find out about the offer Ruben gave him. Besides, if the slowing of the car said anything, then they probably reached Nagasaki's place already.

When the car parked, the pair got out of the vehicle, ready to deal with the footage.

_Elsewhere_

Ruben climbed up the apartment building as he switched with Bazeldeus, the pair getting ready for another night patrolling. Now that the demons were becoming more rampant, they needed to be more alert in case of a fight coming up. After what happened three months ago, they needed to make up for their mistake. However, ever since coming to Japan, they felt as if things were starting to look up for them, especially Ruben, who felt a lot better after talking to another Devilman in a long time. Finally, there was another one again!

Another thing that was looking up for the young man was that he was quickly establishing a strong friendship with Miko. His heart fluttered a bit more with each interaction, and even after what happened... last... time... he felt as if she could be trusted. Like there was something about her personality that told him that he could grow closer to her.

He knew that he tried to keep those feelings down, but he felt that maybe... he was ready to try again. Try to find love again, and if that doesn't work out, he can always go for Akira. Then again, he needs to check to see if Akira would be okay with it. Last thing he needs is to make a fool out of the both of them.

Bazeldeus grinned as he felt the bursts of happiness from Ruben in his head. Ever since the incident three months ago, the pair haven't had the best of luck for a while, but now that he met new people, things were starting to get better for them. They felt as if nothing could bring them down!

However, as the demon leapt over buildings, he noticed something below him. _'Ruben.__' _He thought to his human, getting his attention. _'Isn't that the human Miko you're infatuated with?'_

Bazel landed on to the wall of the nearby building, digging his claws into the side of it before the demon and human focused on to where the young woman stood as she looked at a young man with dreadlocks in front of her. They stayed out of their sight, but their hearing allowed them to pick up the conversation the two were having. Though something seemed off with the way that the male was speaking. It actually sounded more like... rapping?

Another thing that seemed strange to the pair was how the male was talking. It sounded less of a song and more like... a confession.

When it was over, both parties were quiet before Miko teared up. The human and demon tensed up before they heard that Miko apparantely reciprocated the confession, saying that it was the first time she heard something like that.

The demon looked on at the scene for the human in his conscioussness before he felt a tug. _'Come on, Bazel.' _Ruben said. _'Let's go.'_

The demon followed the order, feeling a pang of sadness from his human before he flew off. As he flew over the city, Ruben mulled over what he heard earlier. That guy confessed to Miko without any hesitation at all, and she accepted it. Oh well. He can accept it. At least he can still be friends with her at school. Besides, he needed to focus on more important things, such as helping out Akira with his abilities.

Despite this, Ruben wondered... what was this sensation of pain he felt?

_Night_

Akira and Ryo walked towards the photoshooting building that Nagasaki would most likely be, and since Miki was his main target, they needed to act fast and stealthily. The last thing they needed was somebody else to figure out Akira's secret.

The Devilman opened the door to the white interior of the shooting location, but so far, he didn't hear anyone in the building. He noticed some stairs to his left and quickly walked up to the platform above. When he reached the top of the stairs, he looked at the other end of the platform, spotting Miki sitting in a chair with a bathrobe on, confusing the Devilman. "Miki?" Akira asked.

"Hey there, Akira." The young woman said, standing up and removing the bathrobe, letting Akira see her naked form. "I've been waiting for you." She walked up to the Devilman and embraced him, causing a light blush to spread across his face as he became arouse at the contact. Unknown to him, a centipede-like demon grew from the ground, seeing his cue to kill the Devilman.

But before he could strike a killing blow with his claw, a gunshot rang through the building as the sniper round burst the demon's head, getting the attention of Akira and Ghelmer, who was possessing Miki's body. The demon saw that Ryo was the one who fired the shot before they cursed under their breath and ran off away to the exit.

"Akira, she's being controlled by a demon!" Ryo called out to the Devilman. "After her!"

With that, Akira nodded before giving chase, instinctually transforming into a half-way form as he did so. The demon enhanced beings ran out of the building, into the strangely vacant streets of the city. The female jumped over obstacles in her way as she tried to get away from the Devilman, but he merely pretended as if the obstacles were minor inconveniences.

Ghelmer panicked as he used the host body to climb up a building. He didn't expect that the Devilman would have any back-up nearby! Once he got to the roof of the building, he looked back to see if Akira was still chasing him, only to be surprised that he wasn't anywhere to be seen. The aquqrian demon sighed in relief and turned forward, only to leap back as he saw Akira grinning in front of him!

He tried running the other way, but before he could get away, Bazeldeus landed in front of him, stopping the demon in his tracks. "So, you're the one we sensed, huh, Ghelmer?" The grey demon said sarcastically as he grinned. Two on one, and the duo were the strongest demons. This might be quick, but it's pretty fun bullying these guys.

Ghelmer snarled in fury before he remembered that he was still possessing the body of the young female. "Now hold on! You wouldn't do anything to hurt this female, would you? She has nothing to with you or this fight!"

Bazel and Akira realized that the demon was right, but grinned as they quickly came up with two different plans. Bazel grabbed the young woman's body and held her hands behind her back. The demon struggled to escape the larger being's grip before Akira locked lips with the female body, using his lungs to suck out the demon from Miki's body.

Soon, Akira pulled away from the young woman, bringing out a wet, reptilian body out and slurping it down his throat, shocking Bazel as Miki passed out.

"You fool!" Ghelmer exclaimed from within Akira's body. "Now I can control your body! Your life is mine!"

However, Akira laughed at the declaration. "That's where you're wrong!" He explained as the air began to heat up. "Your life is mine! I'll just turn my body into a inferno, drying you out!"

This proved to be effective, and before long, Ghelmer forced himself out to escape the unbearable heat. The demon panted in exhaustion as Akira walked over to him, a sadistic smile on his face as Bazel placed Makimura on the floor. "So, you're not so tough anymore, huh?" The Devilman taunted, getting Ghelmer to turn to him before Akira threw a hook at the reptilian's face. Bazeldeus followed it up by kicking Ghelmer up, quickly grabbing him and slamming him down to the ground. The aquarian tried getting back up, but Akira slammed his fists down on his head, ending it by shoving his hand into the demon's chest, killing it.

Akira pulled out his bloodied hand, reveling in his kill before he turned to Bazeldeus. "Thanks for the help there, Ruben." Akira said, causing the demon to flinch, remembering the cover story he and Ruben came up with.

"No problem, man." Bazel replied before he grabbed the unconscious body of Miki and handing her to Akira. "You might want to keep an eye on your girlfriend, though."

Akira blushed a bit at the accusation, grinning a bit at the joke. "She's just a good friend, man." He explained. "Besides, I don't think I got a chance with her."

"Suuuure." Bazel said playfully. "Whatever you say." With that, the demon turned around and spread his wings before taking flight, leaving Akira with Miki to go back.

Akira smiled before he ran back to the photoshoot building, carrying Miki's body all the while. However, Bazel's words rang through his head, letting him think over the possibilities. _'Would I stand a chance with her?'_

However, he soon reached the building and ran back inside to get Miki dressed, only to stop as he saw Ryo shoot Nagasaki's corpse, splattering blood everywhere. "Ryo?" He asked, getting the blond's attention.

"Akira." He stated monotonously. "Just needed to clear up the evidence."

This, however, did very little to calm Akira down. "But he was human!" He exclaimed angrily before continuing. "Besides, I thought we were only going to erase the footage!"

Ryo didn't seem fazed by this. "And we did, but I needed to make sure nobody found out about this."

As if on cue, an explosion occured elsewhere in the city, where the pair first investigated for the footage Nagasaki had of Akira. The Devilman turned to where he heard the explosion before turning back to the blond, who aimed his gun towards Miki's unconscious body. "Now all that's left is to get rid of any leftover witnesses."

Akira tried to shield Miki with his body, but Ryo shifted his aim to try and hit Miki, eliciting a snarl from Akira before the two ran towards each other, furious glares etched on their faces as their foreheads collided. Blood dripped down their faces from where their heads collided as they growled. Before long, Ryo spoke. "Me or her, Akira!" He yelled. "Who will you choose?!"

_Elsewhere_

Bazeldeus looked at the plume of smoke that erupted from the explosion, shock written on his face. "What the fuck was that?" He asked before shaking his head. "Whatever, we'll figure this out tomorrow." With that, the demon flew back home to the apartment, but as he got close, he noticed something below. That human female again.

He smirked and decided to get close, avoiding being spotted to see what was going on. _'Ruben, ya might wanna hear this.' _He called out to his human.

As she was unknowingly being watched, Miko looked at the plume of smoke with Kukun in horror, shocked at the sudden explosion. "What happened over there?" Kukun asked, getting worried that it might've been a terrorist attack like in the US.

"I... I don't know." Miko replied in shock before shaking here head. She turned towards the young man before speaking. "Anyways, I'll see you at that Sabbath tomorrow, right?"

Kukun seemed shocked at this before he gave an answer. "Oh, sure, definitely." He said, still a bit shaken at what occurred earlier.

Miko nodded before she went back home, not knowing that the conversation was heard by a nearby demon and his human host.

Bazeldeus and Ruben had their mouths hung in shock at what they heard. Miko was going to a Sabbath? Why? It could've been because she wanted to go with that guy, but it wasn't safe? On the other hand, how would they keep her safe without causing a panic or social suicide?

_'Dammit, what should we do?'_ Ruben thought in panic, trying to think of a way to help her.

**_And that was the Agwell and Ghelmer fight of the story! Sorry I made you all wait so long for this, but with senior year here, I was too busy with stuff to write this chapter, but here I am! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you want to see more, just Follow, Favorite, and Review, and if you want to talk to me, just go to my discord at https/discord.gg/RTRUrsC ! Catch you later!_**


	5. Unexpected Setback! Save Miko!

* * *

**_Hello everybody, Klyju is back, and here we have the next chapter to the story! I want to apologize before-hand for making you all wait so long, but I'm kind of busy with college applications at the moment. This is my Senior year in Highschool, so I don't really have the time to be able to write, especially with all the bullshit that the system throws at me, INCLUDING THE DAMN ESSAY! Anyways, the romantic subplot is gonna pick up pace here, so look forward to that, y'all! Anyways, I don't own anything, Devilman and Devilman Crybaby are all owned by their respective owners, please support the official release. Without further ado, OPEN THE GAME!!!_**

* * *

Akira waited near the entrance to class, waiting for Ruben to show up so they can discuss the training plans he might have for him. To think that there was another Devilman out there, and he was going to help him with getting stronger! But that word got his attention, stronger! He thought he was the most powerful living being, but he barely scratched the surface! There was so much he didn't know he could probably do!

He looked around before spotting the young man in question, quickly grinning at his new teacher. However, the grin vanished when he saw that Ruben had a grim expression on his face, causing a look of concern on his face. He quickly walked up to his new ally, getting his attention.

"Hey, Ruben, what's the matter?" Akira asked. The fellow Devilman looked down with a scowl before he turned to Fudo.

"We got a bit of a problem." He stated in a low voice. "Apparently, Miko is going to a Sabbath tonight, and I don't know what to do. If I tell her not to go, she'll think I'm stalking her."

Akira's eyes widened at the information. "What? Why would she go to a sabbath?" He asked. "Doesn't she know that it's dangerous to go to them after people died there?"

"I guess not." Ruben replied sarcastically. "I just wish I knew what to do."

Akira grabbed his friend's shoulders quickly and turned him to look at him in his eyes. "Dude, we'll figure something out. Right now, you can't let her know that you're on to her."

"Can't let who know you're on to her?"

The two young men screamed in shock as they jumped, turning around to see Miki looking at them curiously. "Oh, Miki!" Akira said in a shaken tone, smiling nervously. "Nothing much, just helping him out with some girl issues!"

"Really?" The young woman inquired. "Because, you didn't exactly have the best luck with girls, either, so I don't see how much help you can offer, Akira." This small jab caused Akira's shaky smile to deflate a bit, but earned a snicker from Ruben. "Anyways, I guess the best way to win her over is to just be nice to her! At least, that's what I think."

Ruben pursed his lips together in a attempt to look like he was thinking about her advice before sighing. "I guess." He said. "Maybe it could work."

Miki smiled at him as he then walked into the building, a neutral expression on his face before she turned towards Akira. "So, think he has a chance with someone?" She asked, getting her friend to glance aside before she continued. "He seems pretty nice, if a bit rough. Maybe he doesn't know how to express his feelings well."

"Maybe." He said, his heart beating a bit faster. He can't get what Bazel said out of his head. For some reason, he felt as if maybe he should give it a shot at some point. He turned to look at Miki, only to stop since she was looking at him too. "What is it?" He asked.

"Were you the one that saved me last night?" She asked, eliciting a blink from Akira, though deep down, he was panicking. How did she remember?!

"What are you talking about?" He nervously asked, trying to keep his cool. "Nothing happened last night."

"Really?" She inquired. "It's just, I feel like somebody saved me from something last night. Almost like a dark knight, and yet, I felt like it was you."

Before she could continue, Miki tripped over her feet, however, Akira managed to catch her as she fell, turning her around to look at her. "That's right, I saved you." He said in a exxagerated suave tone before leaning close to kiss her. Miki's eyes widened in surprise before she grabbed his face, closing her eyes and letting out a laugh.

"Oh, stop it you!" She exclaimed in a amused voice before Akira brought her back up on her feet. The pair smiled in amusement at the small horseplay as they began walking inside the building as the young male began to wait in anticipation. What was their plan, and how we're he and Ruben going to save Miko?

_Rooftop, Lunch Period_

Akira looked at Ruben as the young man ate his meal with a apprehensive look on his face. "So, got any plan yet?" Akira asked, getting his ally's attention.

Ruben looked at Akira for a few seconds before shaking his head, swallowing his food. "No, not yet." He stated. "I still can't think of a way to keep her safe without making things worse or letting her find out about us."

Akira sighed in dissapointment, realizing how right he is. "So that means we don't have any way to get her to safety."

"We don't." Ruben agreed. "Except for one, but it would be too dangerous."

"Oh, what's that?" Akira asked, genuinely curious of what plan his ally may have. Ruben turned to Akira, a grim look on his face, knowing that this plan might trouble the fellow Devilman.

"We have to go to the Sabbath."

_Afternoon_

Akira walked out of the school with a tense expression, still shaken about the plan Ruben told him. He was supposed to meet up with him later before they followed Miko to the Sabbath. There, they'd try to get her and her friend out of there, killing any demons if necessary. The one part that bothered him was the fact that they would have to reveal their secret to more people. He wasn't sure if she would keep it a secret.

"Hey, Akira!" Miki called out behind him, getting his attention as she ran up to him. "I heard that you were going to help out Ruben today. Does this mean you'd want me to leave some leftovers in the microwave?"

It hurt his heart having to lie to Miki like this, but Akira knew that she wasn't ready for what he knows. She wasn't ready for the horrors that he, Ruben and Ryo know of. "Yeah, I'd like that, Miki." He said. "I'll try to be back home soon." With that, he began walking to where Ruben told him he was waiting. He spotted the waiting Devilman near the entrance before he turned to look at him.

"Follow me." He said as he began walking down the street, prompting Akira to follow him. When they got far enough away from the school, the pair broke into a dash, running to Ruben's apartment. Akira noticed this and became confused.

"I thought we were going to help Miko, why are we going here?" He asked as they began to go around the building. Ruben then began to climb up the wall to his apartment window and entering it, surprising Akira before he came out with something in his hand.

"Put this under your clothes." The foreigner told him, tossing the item to him. Akira caught the item before he looked over it. It looked like some kind of cloth, and when he opened it up, another piece of black cloth dropped, revealing a outfit that seemed to stretch. He seemed confused at the outfit and turned to look at Ruben quizzically before he explained. "It stretches along with your transformation, so you don't have to deal with replacing clothes overnight."

Akira's eyes widened in surprise before he began stripping down to his underwear before putting on the outfit. Right away, he felt as if it was too tight for him, almost as if it was clinging to his skin. He looked over it, now feeling that the torso part had a rectangular hole on the back while he realized just how short the legs of the uniform were. On his feet, he saw that the footwear had a hole at the heel and toes.

_"What's up with this design?" _He thought as he turned to look at Ruben to ask him the question. He paused however when he noticed that the young man was looking at him with a faint, practically unnoticeable blush on his face. "Are you alright, dude?" Akira asked, getting Ruben's attention.

"Wha-?" The foreign Devilman asked as he regained his bearings. "Oh, yeah, I'm alright, anyways, before you ask, the suit was designed just in case that the demonic form of a Devilman deviated from a humanoid shape, or had extra appendages such as wings."

Akira nodded at the explanation, grateful that there was room in the outfit for him to move. As he put on his regular clothes back on, he noticed that Ruben seemed to gaze over him. He thought that it was in patience, but he decided not to think about it any further. Right now, they had to save Miko.

"We should get going now." He stated as he put on his shoe, earning a grunt of confirmation from Ruben. The pair then exited out of the alleyway back into the city, heading to where Miko lived.

The pair ran as fast as they could, trying not to waste time. However, as they ran, Ruben noticed a familiar head of hair off in the crowd. It must have been the guy Miko was gonna meet! He ran up to him, his adrenaline rushing through his body as he went and grabbed the man's shoulder and turned him around. However, he was shocked to see that it wasn't the same guy Miko talked to!

This young man had no yellow sunglasses, and he had a small beard. "Shit, wrong guy." Ruben said under his breath as he let go. "Sorry, I thought you were somebody else." With that, he ran off in another direction with Akira in tow, leaving the young man looking off at them in confusion.

The two Devilman kept on running to Miko's address, panting as they felt exhaustion catching up to them. Dread began to fill Ruben's heart as he began to worry about Miko. For some reason, he felt a need to keep her safe. He thought it was just his Chronic Hero Syndrome, but this felt like it ran a lot deeper than that. WHatever it was, he felt like it wouldn't stop until he was sure Miko was safe.

The pair kept running for a few minutes, slowly growing tired as they searched for Miko and her possible companion. No matter how hard they searched and how fast they moved, they couldn't seem to find them. It was like they were able to merge with the crowd.

As Ruben and Akira became more desperate, the foreign Devilman caught a glimpse of a familiar head of auburn hair, getting his attention. He sniffed the air in the direction of where he saw the hair, and his eyes widened.

"Akira, I found them!" He said, hitting the young man's arm lightly to get his attention. Akira turned to where he was looking and gained a surprised look.

"Let's go!" He exclaimed, getting them to bolt off to where the pair was. However, they were slowed down by the crowd between them and Miko as she and her friend began walking off to another direction. The Devilmen growled in frustration as they began to try and slink through the crowd of people to get to Miko.

They squeezed through the mass before they managed to regroup in a small area as soon as people began to walk around them. "Did we lose them?" Ruben asked his companion. Akira looked around before he spotted Miko following a young man into an alleyway. "There!" He stated, pointing to where the pair went. The two Devilmen quickly followed her to the dark alley. The pair stumbled into the entrance of the alley, they heard something slam close.

They turned to look where they heard the noise, spotting a metal gate that lead to something like a basement under the building. That must be where the Sabbath is being held. "Well?" Ruben asked, turning to his companion. "Let's keep going." With that, the pair began to walk down the entrance. They kept going deeper into the ground to the underground party as the music emanating from it grew louder. After a while of walking, they reached the large double doors to the party. The duo looked at the doors, then to each other, giving a quick nod before looking forward and entering the party chamber.

Music and lights blared around them as the scent of sex and drugs assaulted their senses. People around them were committing numerous sinful deeds. Sex, underage drug and alcohol abuse, and wild, instinctive chaotic pleasures. The Sabbath's nature was rampant around the two Devilmen, but the ritual wasn't the reason they were here. They looked around the chamber, their eyes scanning to look for Miko amongst the crowd. Soon, the duo split up to better search for the young woman.

Ruben walked through the crowd of people, his heart pounding in anticipation. The sounds and scents messed with his senses, so he could only rely on his sight to find her. He quickly began to grow reckless, but before long, he managed to spot Miko sitting next to the young man he and Bazel saw yesterday. He smirked in satisfaction before he began walking towards Miko. For some reason, he felt his heart pounding in his chest as his face slowly began to heat up. What was going on with him?

He couldn't figure out however, as he soon found himself a short distance from the young woman. "Miko!" He exclaimed, getting the attention of her and the young man.

"Ruben?" She asked in a surprised voice. "What are you doing here?"

"That's not important right now." He began. "Right now, you gotta get out of here, it's too dangerous to be here."

"I think I can handle a party, Ruben." She said in a passive agressive tone. "Besides, what's so bad about this place?"

"I can't say." The Devilman stated, earning a glare from the young woman. "And why not?" She asked.

The situation seemed to tense up more, which Miko's companion took notice of. "Woah, hey, let's not do anything hasty here." He said. "He might know something's up here."

"But how would he know that, Mayuta?" Miko stated. "If something really was up, how would he know?"

"I-" As he began, Ruben was suddenly tackled by somebody nearby, who was revealed to be a demon with a fang-filled face.

The sudden attack and reveal of the demon elicited a shriek from Miko as she and Mayuta backed up away, getting the attention of the other party-goers. As the demon struggled to claw and bite Ruben, the people at the Sabbath began to panic, especially when the demon extended another mouth from it's face and piercing Ruben's skin. He shouted in pain as he used more strength to push the demon off into the crowd.

Akira noticed the commotion as the crowd devolved into chaos. People began to try and escape, but something barricaded the door and trapping them in. The figure turned around, transforming into a plant-like ant demon, terrifying the crowd. Soon, several people began to lose their mind and reasoning, their bodies warping into demonic deformations. The demons cackled in excitement as they began to get closer to the humans, ready to feast after an eternity.

However, Akira rushed up to one of the demons, throwing a punch and knocking it back. "You want to get to them, you're gonna have to get through me!" He stated as his features became a bit more feral before he ran up to them to fight.

Meanwhile, with Ruben, the demon he shoved off got back up, but was unable to do anything as the young man grabbed it's jaws. He then began to pull the mouth apart, and soon, an audible crack was heard before he was easily able to tear the head in two. Blood flowed from the tear before the Devilman grabbed a demon that was about to attack him from behind. His body bulked up as his hair lengthened and stood up before his eyes glowed a bright blue, his features becoming more feral as his clothes tore up to reveal his fighting uniform. He reared his fist back to pierce a hole in the demon's body, but as he threw a punch, the corpse was knocked into his fist.

The demon hybrid cocked an eyebrow in cofusion before throwing the body aside to see Mayuta, holding a broken wooden rod, looking up at him in awe. "What the hell is going on?!" The rapper asked the Devilman in a panic.

"No time to explain!" Ruben said. "Just try to hold them off!" With that, he joined into the fray of demons that were running up to swarm him, leaving Mayuta and Miko behind. Miko looked around at the chaos, fear overtaking her mind. Looking around for something to defend herself with, she spotted a broken bottle before grabbing it. She raised it in a defensive manner, feeling a bit of relief now that she has a weapon. Before she could catch her breath however, a demon shambled towards her. She screamed in terror before using the bottle to stab at the demon's eye and pushing it back.

The demon screamed in pain as it grabbed where the young woman stabbed it. Before it could heal back, Miko lunged at it and began to stab it in it's throat, spraying blood all over her face as she desperately tried to kill it. The demon twitched in agony before it soon stopped moving, signaling it's death. Miko backed away from the corpse to join back up with Mayuta, already feeling determined to get out of the chamber.

As this was going on, Ruben and Akira regrouped as the foreigner sent millions of volts through a demon's head, blowing it to pieces as Akira tore off another's head. The pair knocked demons back into each other, tearing them to pieces before Ruben began to charge up an attack. Akira saw this and ducked down, letting his ally to fire a beam of lightning at the mass of demons, vaporizing them.

Akira leaped back up and delivered a punch at a demon that almost got him from behind, punching a hole through it's torso. He pulled his fist out, spraying blood as he saw that Miko and Mayuta ran up to him, knocking back several demons with a broken bottle and wooden staff respectively. "Hey man, what's going on here!" Mayuta exclaimed, bewildered by the carnage going on.

"A big ass problem, that's what!" Akira stated, grabbing hold of another demon and clawing it's stomach open. "Just don't let your guard down!"

However, Mayuta was unable to prevent what happened next as a claw suddenly impaled him from behind. Miko, Ruben, and Akira looked on in shock as time seemed to slow down.

"MAYUTA!" Miko screamed in anguish as tears threatened to flow from her eyes. She began crying as her emotional state began to fluctuate. Her grief quickly grew into white hot anger as she began to growl, her mind losing itself to rage. She let out a scream of anger before her body began to transform. Limbs sprouted from the sides of her torso, her body grew more muscular as her face began to shift into a more spider-like form. Her legs and arms extended and transformed into claws, and her eyes split apart into four eyes each.

Within seconds, Miko transformed into a spider-like demon, hissing at the rest of the demons in anger. The demons took notice of this and grew shocked. "Azrith has been taken over as well?!" One of them exclaimed before Miko jumped over to it, biting down and tearing out it's throat as her two front legs pierced several demons. The mass of demons screeched in anger before they began to run up to the transformed woman, who began to cut them down with her claws, while Ruben and Akira followed suit to transform before they began to assist in cutting down the small army.

As blood and gore spilled everywhere, the army began to thin out, and before long, all of the enemies were torn to shreds. The three Devilmen panted in exhaustion as they transformed back to normal. Ruben looked around to make sure that there weren't any threats left. Seeing none, he sighed before turning to the other two.

"You two alright?" He asked his companions, earning nods from the two before Miko turned towards him.

"What the hell was that?" She asked. Ruben looked downwards, gaining a apprehensive expression on his face before he looked up to her.

"Those... were demons." He began, as he started to sift through some rubble and corpses. "They are a prehistoric race that's coming back to take back the Earth by killing us all by possessing humans to form a army."

This information dump shocked the newly transformed woman to the core. Demons were real? "But then how are we still here?" She asked. "How do we still know we're humans?"

"That's something we're wondering about too." Akira said before he began explaining. "Apparently, demons can possess humans if humans lose their sense of reasoning, but if the human can retain it, they possess the demon, becoming a Devilman."

"Devilman? Like the anime?" Miko questioned. This elicited a snort of amusement from Akira and a cough from Ruben.

"I think that's just coincidence." Ruben stated. "I didn't even know there was a anime called Devilman."

Miko snickered at the statement before she saw something familiar nearby. She walked over to it before gasping. It was Mayuta. His corpse. Her face became downcast as she saw the young man's body. He was her second friend that tried to actually get to know her. Seeing that someone as good as him being killed in such a short time made her feel sorrowful. Ruben seemed to notice this, and walked over to her with something in hand.

"I'm sorry about him, Miko." He said. Miko closed her eyes and sighed before opening them back again.

"It's alright." She stated. "It wasn't your fault we chose to come here. Besides, you wanted to save us." She then went and hugged Ruben, surprising the young man. "You did your best. Thank you."

The pair stayed that way before the young woman realized that she was able to feel the spandex on her skin. She looked down and realized that she was wearing nothing but her birthday suit, naked as the day she was born. She let go of rapidly blushing young man and attempted to cover herself, gaining a mortified expression on her face.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have something, would you?" She asked in a startled voice. Ruben snapped out of his trance and gave Miko the item in his hand, revealing it to be some cloth.

"This was all I could find." He said as the young woman draped the cloth over her shoulders. While it still revealed more than she'd like, she was grateful that it was at least something. "Thank you, Ruben." She said.

Ruben nodded before Akira walked up to the two. "I just got rid of the barricade." He stated. "I think it's time we bail."

The other two nodded in agreement before Ruben picked up Miko in a bridal carry, surprising her. "We'll start training tomorrow, Akira." Ruben said, getting Miko's attention before the trio walked out of the Sabbath chamber. When they got out, they were greeted with the night sky, which the foreign Devilman noticed.

"I think we can use the night sky to our advantage. People rarely look up if we fly, and the dark sky can hide us." Ruben said, surprising Akira.

"Are you sure?" The young man inquired, earning a nod of confirmation from his ally.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He stated before he crouched down and opening up his wings. They then began to flap, lifting the Devilman and the Devilwoman in his arms into the sky, blowing up wind and causing Akira protect himself by covering his face. When the wind died down, he lowered his arms and looked up to see that Ruben and Miko were already high up. He let out a grunt before transforming into his full demonic form, spreading his wings before taking flight. If he stayed around for a bit longer, he would've noticed somebody was spying on him before they ran into another direction.

_Sky_

Miko panted in panic as she held on to Ruben as they flew over the city to her apartment. She eventually calmed down, but she still held on tight before turning to the young man. "So, you were going to train Akira tomorrow?" She asked him. She received silence at first, but he then gave an answer.

"Yeah, I am." He said. "There's a lot of dangerous stuff out there, and us Devilmen need to stick together."

Miko looked at him with a small scowl before she spoke. "I want in on it." She stated, surprising Ruben. "You said Devilmen gotta stick together, and I'm pretty sure I can keep up with you two."

"But it's too dangerous!" He exclaimed. "I don't want to let you get hurt!"

"And why is that?" She asked. "What makes me so different from Akira?"

She didn't receive an answer, however, she noticed that he seemed to gain a faint blush on his cheeks. She pieced things together before giving a small smile. "So that's why, huh?" She said. "Well, I guess I can understand. You were the first person to try and get to know me, and I guess that's why I like you too."

Ruben seemed surprised at this, given how his wings tensed up. They dropped a few feet before they flapped again. "I...uh..."

"Hey, don't worry about it." She said. "We can figure it out later."

Ruben stuttered a bit before he saw a distraction. "Oh, hey, we're here!" He exclaimed, flying down to the apartment building Miko lived. "So, uh, which one is yours?"

"It's that one." Miko told him, pointing down to the balcony that her apartment had. Ruben flew down to the balcony, stepping on it before letting Miko to step on to it. Miko walked up to the balcony door, opening it up before pausing.

"You're gonna tell me everything tomorrow, alright?" She said, earning a nod from Ruben before he turned around to fly back to his apartment.

"Wait!" Miko said, getting his attention. "Miki. That's my real name, Miki Kuroda." With that, she gave him a wink and a 'call me' gesture before she walked into her apartment. Ruben blushed a bit before smiling a bit and taking off.

_"I say that went well."_ Bazel said within Ruben's consciousness. _"But you really sure that you can train two Devilmen, especially when you have a crush on one of them?"_

_"I'm pretty sure I can handle it!" _Ruben told him._ "Besides, that part isn't important!"_

Despite the declaration, Bazel laughed in the mindscape, but deep down, he felt proud that Ruben was starting to trust others again after what happened three months ago.

_Makimura Household_

Akira landed on the rooftop of the Makimura household, trying not to make a sound before he began to climb down the house to his bedroom window. He opened the window before crawling in, transforming back into his human form and dropping down to the floor. He took off the spandex before placing it in the closet. It was getting late, and he was getting tired. However, as he began to put on his nightwear, he heard something creak. He turned to the door, seeing that it was slightly open. He stared at it for a while before shaking his head. He must've stepped on a loose floorboard. He flopped down on to his bed, relishing in the softness of the matress.

If he was more aware, he would've noticed that Miki was standing behind the door, panting in fear. So that's what Akira was hiding. But what was going on, and why? She walked back into her room, trying to not to make any noise, as her mind raced through many questions, but one question kept ringing through her head.

_What happened to Akira?_

* * *

**_And with that, the plot thickens! Eagle-eyed fans probably know who the Mayuta lookalike is, and you probably know who the stranger works for if you read my previous story! But now, things will get more interesting now that Miki knows Akira's secret! How will this affect the story? Well, Review, Follow, and Favorite to find out next chapter! Until next time, Klyju, out!_**


	6. Training Begins! A Enemy Appears!

* * *

**_Hello, my peeps, Klyju here! Things are gonna pick up here soon, and you already read the previous chapter, but let's recap! Last chapter, Ruben and Akira have saved Miko (or Miki K) from being killed at a Sabbath, but at the cost of not being able to save Mayuta. Silver lining is that the duo have now become a trio, and Ruben has agreed to train Miko, along with romance maybe beginning to blossom! In this chapter, we'll deal with the aftermath as training finally begins! I don't own any of the Devilman property except my OCs, so without further ado, OPEN THE GAME!_**

* * *

The day started out as normal, as normal for Akira anyways. He noticed that Miki was looking at him with some concern in her eyes, but she tried to act as if nothing was wrong. He turned to look at her, eliciting her to flinch and look away as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion before turning back. Just what was up with her?

As they walked to the entrance, they noticed that the attention of the other students were directed at something else. They turned to look at where the students were looking at, their eyes widening at the sight. Walking towards the entrance was Miko, who had her hair in a braided ponytail and wearing a white tank top, revealing some cleavage and her new abs, a pair of shorts that stopped around halfway down her thigh, her black sports jacket, and green running shoes. The whole time she strutted over to the school, she had a smirk on her face, as if she knew how much attention she was receiving.

Akira looked at the newly transformed Devilman in astonishment, surprised that her mood apparently lifted since yesterday. Then again, he had the confidence boost after he became one as well, and he doesn't know about Ruben's experience besides the whole stomach mouth thing. He quickly realized that he hasn't seen the young man yet and quickly looked around for him. He spotted him a few meters away, also looking at Miko with a tense expression and a blush on his face. Huh, he wondered what that was about.

But before he could go over to him, Miko beat him to the punch and walked over to him, which caused a brighter blush from Ruben as he nervously chuckled and scratched his cheek with his finger. Miko's smirk widened a bit at the reaction before she leaned to his ear and whispered something to Ruben. Akira couldn't hear what she told him, but based on the young man's nod, it must be something relatively important. Maybe he can find out about it later during lunch.

The young man walked inside the school, never noticing his female companion looking at him with concern and apprehension in her eyes. She noticed how he was looking at Ruben and Miko, and she began wondering if they had anything to do with what she saw Akira transform from last night.

_"Akira... what happened to you?"_ Miki Makimura thought, feeling a sense of hopelessness as she prayed that she could do something to help him. Whatever he's hiding, she wished that she could do something about it.

_Lunch_

Akira waited at the rooftop as he ate his lunch that Miki helped him make. Ruben was taking a long time coming up here.

Just as he thought that, the door leading up to the school roof opened, revealing Ruben walking out with Miko following him. "Miko?" Akira inquired. "Are you sure we should get her involved?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miki Kuroda asked with some hostility in her voice, making Akira wave his hands in front of him.

"No, I don't mean like that!" He exclaimed. "I meant if we should let you get involved so soon and while we're trying to keep this a secret!"

Miko's face softened from her glare as Ruben sighed, seeming a bit more tired than usual. "Well, she wanted to be part of what we're up to, and I figured that since she's one of us, we might as well help her out, too."

Akira pursed his lips as he nodded in reluctant agreement. "Alright, I guess that sounds fair." He stated before turning to Miko. "Since you're gonna join us in fighting against the demons, you're gonna see some disturbing shit along the way, and it's definitely not gonna be easy."

Miko nodded as she gave the duo a smirk. "After what happened yesterday, I don't think I can live normally now." She stated. "I say, bring it on!"

Akira and Ruben smiled at the enthusiasm, with the transfer student shaking his head in amusement. "If the demons don't break you, the training will..." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said glad to hear you're ready for this!" He said quickly, extending his hand. The young woman grinned in content, grabbing it and shaking it. At this moment, the trio of Devilmen have formed.

_Track_

As the trio stepped on to the track field, they never noticed that Miki Makimura was looking at them with concern before she stepped on to the starting line with them. As they got ready, Miko noticed the small crowd that looked on from the bleachers, picking up mutterings about her new looks. She smirked in a new sense of smugness, glad that for once, SHE was getting all the attention from everyone and not Makimura. She and the other runners got into position and looked forward. They all breathed slowly, waiting for the wooden clack.

CLACK*

Hearing this sound, the human runners sprinted off from the starting line, but the Devilmen bolted off from it. The trio ran in the same stance, akin to a wild animal, surprising the small crowd that saw Miko's improvement. Yesterday she was second to Miki, but now she was keeping up with Martinez and Fudo! It was insane!

But even though she gained a massive boost in speed, she was still slightly slower than the two young men, given that they merged with stronger demons. Even so, this did nothing to wipe off the somewhat manic grin from her face. The trio crossed the finish line, not paying attention to the ref exclaiming their time of 8 seconds.

The Devilmen slowed down and stood upright before stopping a fair distance of the end from the finish line. Despite being third place, Miko didn't care. If this kept up, she'll be recognized as the true Miki and not Makimura!

Speaking of the kind girl, she ran up to the trio after crossing the finish line herself, a smile on her face. "That was great, you three!" She said. "With the three of you on our team, we can win the relay race no problem!" This seemed to lift the mood somewhat as the Devilmen looked at her.

"You say that like we weren't going to!" Akira said in a cheerful voice, not noticing the small glance of suspicion the young woman gave him before she looked back at Ruben.

"You know, we should probably go out to eat someplace!" She suggested. "We already got this in the bag, and I don't see anything wrong with having a good time before the race!"

Ruben's eyes widened at the proposition, but his and Bazel's mischevious sides wanted to play around a little. "Celebrating a victory before it happens? I never took you for a gloating type, Miki!" He snickered, eliciting a aghast expression from the young woman.

"Ruben!" She said in faux offense before laughing and lightly slapping his chest and shoving him. However, she misjudged his leverage and accidentally pushed herself back. Akira saw this and quickly caught her before she fell, eliciting a small blush from Miki before she calmed it down and got back up, not noticing the sinister look Miko was giving her.

_"Enjoy your time in the spotlight, Makimura."_ The Devillady thought to herself. _"Soon, people will see me as the real Miki, leaving you forgotten in the dust!"_

_Afternoon_

The duo of Akira and Miko followed Ruben as they walked down the street to his apartment. The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a knife as they all had looks of determination. As they approached the apartment complex, Ruben began going up the stairs, getting the two other Devilmen to follow him. The trio walked up to the door of his apartment, where the foreign Devilman began to unlock it. He grasped the handle of the door, but before he opened it, he let out a tired sigh. He turned to look at his two allies, seeming as if he was exhausted.

"If you two go along with this training," He began. "There's no going back. You won't be able to have a normal life anymore, and I will put you through Hell during your training. Each day, you will experience the same brutality I went through. Knowing this, will you still follow?"

This statement unnerved the two, who glanced at each other before they steeled their nerves.

"Ruben, you may be my only other ally in this." Akira spoke first. "And if you can help me fight off the demons and protect humanity, then I'll go through whatever Hell that comes our way."

The pair then looked at Miki, who cleared her throat and took a breath before speaking. "You were the first person who actually tried to get to know me for who me, and not because I'm friends with Makimura. On top of that, you're risking a lot to help me and Fudo, so if it means that I'll go through a lot, then so be it."

Ruben's mouth slowly broke into a small smile, his eyes lighting up with what seemed like joy. After so long, he had friends again, and maybe this time, he can keep them safe. This time, they won't die. "Alright." He said. "Let's do this."

With that, Ruben turned the handle, opening the door to his apartment. Akira and Miki had looks of determination, ready to face whatever challenges this training will bring.

_Literally 5 seconds after the door is opened_

The two Devilmen looked into Ruben's apartment with stunned looks, absolutely shocked at the pigsty that was inside as their unofficial leader walked in, turning towards them with a stupid grin on his face.

"Welcome to mi hogar, amigos!" He said with large amounts of hamminess in his voice. "If you'll just please wait a bit, I'll go get something from here first!" With that, he walked into the apartment. Akira and Miki looked at each other in uncomfortable silence before they turned back to the apartment and walked in.

Inside, there was empty cans of food and soda on the floor everywhere, along with a large bag of trash near the entrance of the open kitchen. In the small living room, a tattered couch laid in front of a rickety wooden table, facing towards a box tv. In a corner of the room, there was a small set of dumbbells, with weight discs laying around them. They quickly noticed a door that was slightly ajar, and went towards it, noticing some rustling sounds coming from it. They opened the door, revealing Ruben's bedroom, which had a dirty mattress in the middle. They spotted Ruben in the closet, rummaging through it as if looking for something as he tossed clothing through the side.

"Uh, Ruben? You okay?" Miki asked, before she got a "Aha!" in response as he got out of the clothing storage with a black outfit in hand.

"I knew I had a spare uniform here!" He stated, quickly unfolding the cloth and showing it off to Miki, who gained a blush on her face.

"What's with the stripper outfit, Ruben?!" She asked in a mortified voice. "How is that gonna help?!"

"Well, you see," The young man began. "this uniform stretches to any size, and it's designed to accommodate any possible extra appendages that might sprout during transformations."

Miki seemed unsure of this, but knew that Ruben probably had more experience with this kind of stuff. Her blush calmed down, but she still had a unsure look on her face. "Well, do you at least have a bathroom I can change in?" She asked. "I'd like my privacy, you know."

Ruben nodded before pointing to a nearby door. Miki walked to the door before entering the room to change. As the other two Devilmen waited, Akira turned to Ruben, a neutral expression on his face. "So, you live in this dump, man?" He asked, still a bit disgusted from the state of the apartment.

"Yeah, I like it here!" Ruben said cheerfully, closing his eyes. "It's not much, but it has everything I need." The young man opened his eyes up to look at Akira, but he stopped himself from opening his mouth when he noticed something.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked Akira, who had a look of disgust on his face. Just how could someone be happy living in a pigsty like this?!

Before things could escalate any further, the bathroom door opened, getting the two Devilmen's attention before they saw Miki walk out in her uniform. The pair blushed, but Ruben gained a small nosebleed as he took in the attractive young woman's features. "Ruben, you sure this is necessary?" Miki asked with a nervous look on her face as she tugged on the chest area around her midriff, which was currently exposed, showing off her well-defined abs. "It feels a bit revealing and tight."

She didn't receive an answer from the young man in question, as he stared at her abdominal area with some lust in his eyes. _"Oh, sexy six pack." _He thought.

_"Damn it, kid, now's not the time!" _Bazel roared out in his mind, snapping the human out of his thoughts before he cleaned off the blood from his nose, turning to Miki.

"Yeah, that's what I thought as well when I first wore it." He said as he began to take off his clothes, revealing a similar uniform underneath. "It takes some time, but you get used to it. Now, I think we should head up to the roof. It has plenty of space for us to train, and I doubt anybody would come up there." With that, he opened up the window and climbed out of it, crawling up the wall to the roof.

The two Devilmen looked up out the window, watching their unofficial teacher crawl up the wall like an animal with no problems.

"This is your first exercise!" The foreign Devilman called out. "You gotta build up stamina for the real fight!"

The duo looked at each other before they crawled out the window. They tried to grab on to the wall as Ruben did, but they immediately began sliding down the wall screaming.

"Don't worry, same thing happened to me!" Said Devilman called out from the top of the roof.

_Several Attempts Later_

After several attempts, Akira and Miki managed to climb up the wall using the fire escape and pipe work on the wall and reached the roof. The pair panted in exhaustion as Ruben looked over them with some expectancy in his eyes. "Come on, you two." He began. "We've barely begun and you're already tired?"

"We didn't expect you to make us do this right off the bat, man!" Miki exclaimed. "Why were the pipes slippery, anyways?!"

Ruben shrugged with a confused look on his face before he smirked. "Either way, training's just begun." He stated. "Next up are weighted push-ups!" As soon as he said this, the other two made a sound like glass breaking before they let out loud screams.

_Later_

Akira and Miki struggled to push themselves up as they carried several weights on their backs along with Ruben having a foot on each of them. "How much more do we need?!" Akira panted in between breaths.

Ruben looked at his bare wrist before turning back to his students. "About 25 more." He said. He immediately regretted saying this, as it caused the two Devilmen to speed up their sets, almost knocking him off of them.

Within a minute, the pair finished the push-ups, knocking the weights off their backs as they sat up. The duo panted in exhaustion as sweat dripped down their bodies, their eyes closed in temporary agony. Their eyes opened as they looked at Ruben, hints of annoying in their pupils. "Anything else you wanna tell us, Ruben?" Miki asked sarcastically. "Any other surprises we should know?"

Ruben seemed quiet, his eyes darting around before he closed them, letting a sigh as he looked at the two. "Well, I feel as if I should be honest with you two." He said. "You would've figured it out sooner or later, and I'd rather not have to deal with hiding stuff from you." With that, he let the mouth on his stomach open up into a grin, surprising Miki. "You see, I haven't been entirely honest, especially to you, Akira."

"What do you mean by that?" Akira asked. What could his trainer/ally be hiding.

"We're actually..." Ruben began before the mouth spoke up in a rough baritone. "A two in one package."

Akira and Miki flinched at the sound of the voice before Akira got in a boxing stance. "Ruben, what the hell is that?!" The young man exclaimed. "Why is there a demon on you?!"

"Easy there, guys!" Ruben said as he held up his hands. "He's my friend, we can trust him!"

"How do we know if we can trust him?!" Miki exclaimed, getting a nod from Akira, who spoke up. "For all we know, he could be waiting to get rid of you!"

"If he wanted to do that, he would've done that years ago!" Ruben said, silencing the other two. "Me and Bazel have been together for 3 years, and sure, he was a jerk at first, but Bazeldeus never tried to take me over! In fact, he tried to keep me safe at times!"

The other two Devilmen looked at Ruben, shocked by the declaration. The tension in the air thickened before Miki walked up to Ruben. The others looked at her as she leaned down to meet Bazel's mouth at face level. She stared at the toothy orifice with a intensity that seemed like it could've ingnited his saliva before she opened her mouth to speak. "If you do anything to hurt him..." She began. "Nothing will protect you from me."

"I won't hurt him if you don't." The demon stated. "We already have enough trust issues, so if you break that trust, nothing will keep you safe."

Miki nodded at the agreement before she stepped back. Akira pursed his lips as he looked at the fanged mouth, unsure of how to feel. "I don't trust you." He stated. "I just met you after you've been kept a secret, but if Ruben trusts you this whole time... then I guess I can give working with you a shot."

Ruben smiled at this as time seemed to slow down for the group. A ringing noise was heard as Ruben went up and wrapped his arms around the two in a tight embrace. The duo seemed surprised at this before they began to raise their arms to return the embrace. Suddenly, they felt their weight shift as Ruben suddenly leaned back, knocking them forward. They suddenly heard a crack before Ruben stood back up and got behind them, spreading his wings as he shifted into his half-demon state, his face contorted into a snarl as he pointed his hand to a nearby rooftop in a gun-like fashion before he fired a bolt of electricity. A figure jumped away and dodged the lightning bolt, firing at th Devilman from their sniper, hitting his shoulder and causing yellow blood to spurt out of the wound.

Akira and Miki turned to look at Ruben in shock before turning to where they heard the crack, spotting a bullet embedded in the concrete. Soon, a boot stomped in front of them, prompting them to look up to see a large man wearing some form of a priest robe before they ran back and stood up.

The man smirked as his partner reached the rooftop carrying the sniper before tossing away and replacing several parts of it to make a submachine gun. "We finally found you..." The larger man said. "Bazeldeus!"

"Damn it!" Ruben snarled out before he turned to his allies. "Looks like we're gonna have to skip to combat now! These guys aren't gonna give up until we're all dead, otherwise, they'll kill innocent people trying to get to us!" With that, the young man turned back to the enemy and launched himself towards them, ready for the upcoming fight.

**_To be continued!_**

* * *

Hey there my peeps, been a while! I hope you don't mind the short chapter, but I wanted a Halloween release for this chapter, so I'm gonna have to put the fight into the next chapter. Hope you don't mind this! Klyju, out!


	7. Iscariot Appears! The Game Gets Dire!

* * *

* * *

**_Hey there, it's me, Klyju! As of writing this AN, I just finished writing the previous chapter, and since I had time before it's scheduled release, I decided to start up on this one. Things are gonna heat up, especially now that the Iscariot has made their move, and our heroes are going to have to fight for their lives. Will they survive? Find out in this new chapter! I don't own anything here except my OCs, and without further a do, OPEN THE GAME!!!_**

* * *

Ruben launched himself towards the gun-wielding Iscariot member, slashing his claws down on to the assassin, who raised their weapon and blocked the attack. The agent struggled to push against the Devilman, but he eventually gave out and fell from the force of the blow. His more muscular partner swung his fist at the young man, a knife held in his grasp as he stabbed his back. Ruben roared out in pain before he crouched down and swept his legs in a circle, knocking the two agents off their feet.

He then performed a round house, knocking the larger agent back on to the floor and the gun wielder off on to another rooftop. The Devilman chased down after him, accidentally leaving Akira and Miki with the other Iscariot member, which they noticed quickly. "Looks like we're gonna have to fight, too!" Akira said as he and his companion brought their fists up in a boxing stance, with the muscular agent getting back up and taking out a knife out of a storage handle on his shoulder.

"If you are with that demon, then you are threats to God's holy plan!" The agent yelled out as he began to slash at them. The two Devilmen quickly dodged the sharp steel, dashing back towards him to throw punches at his face, pushing him back as he tried to parry the blows. Soon, he threw his blade up to the air and headbutted Miki before he caught the knife and leaned down to stab Akira's thigh. The young man let out a yell of pain before he was struck in the head by the larger man's elbow.

The Devilman fell to the ground before his head was stomped by his opponent's foot repeatedly. The agent smirked in sadistic glee before Miki pounced on his back, making him stumble away from Akira, who quickly got up and ran up to the agent and threw a powerful blow to his abdomen, knocking the air out of the agent. As the would-be assassin stepped back, he dropped his knife, leaving him defenseless from the punch Miki threw at his face, but before the fight could escalate any further, the building rumbled as the apartment Ruben lived in exploded, quickly beginning to crumble the apartment down.

_With Ruben_

Ruben fell to the rooftop of the next building, snarling as he ran up to the gun wielding assassin as they began shooting at him. Some of the bullets embedded themselves in the Devilman's flesh, but he pushed through the pain before he threw a barrage of punches at the agent. Blood spurted from the assaulter's mouth before they were kicked back, falling and skidding across the ground, the weapon sliding off to the side. The agent tried to pick himself up, reaching for something in his shirt pocket before Ruben jumped on to his back. The agent let out a scream of agony before Ruben grabbed the assassin with his transformed foot. He sprouted out Bazel's wings and flew up a bit before dropping his attacker.

The agent cursed under his breath. "You damn demon!" He shouted out in a slightly high-pitched voice, shocking Ruben. Was he beating up a kid just now?!

He didn't receive an answer before the agent pulled out a large revolver from his left pocket and shot at Ruben, who dodged the bullet before he felt one of his wings take damage. Falling to the ground, the young man couldn't dodge the oncoming rounds that embedded in his flesh, yellow blood erupting from the bullet holes. He crashed down and made a small crater in the concrete, before getting up as his eyes flashed a electric blue color. A growl emanated from his throat before he opened his maw, firing off a beam of electricity at the agent, not noticing that his opponent had pulled out a grenade.

The agent was shocked and sent back by the attack, heading straight to his apartment floor. The grenade in his hand detonated, severely damaging the building and setting fire to the interior. The Devilman looked at the explosion with a expression of terror on his face before he bolted off to the building and jumped up, quickly scaling up the wall to the roof before he picked up Miki and Akira, leaping down the pieces of rubble that fell from the building, before noticing a duffel bag, changing direction and grabbing it with his foot before he fell to the roof of a nearby building.

The trio panted in exhaustion before the large Iscariot agent crashed on to the floor, skidding across the concrete before stopping. The air was filled with tension as the trio of Devilmen looked at the agent, with Ruben setting his allies down. Slowly, he walked towards the body before it shook. The young man scowled as he picked up his pace, the agent slowly got back up, getting ready for another round before Ruben socked his jaw, knocking the large man back.

"How are you all still alive?!" The Devilman asked with a growl before he threw another punch. "How many more of you are there?!" Answer me!"

He didn't receive an answer, but eventually, the agent let out a small chuckle, which eventually became full-blown laughter. Soon, he calmed down and looked at his target, a mad grin on his face before he spoke. "There are still survivors out there, demon! You haven't gotten us all!" He stated, his expression becoming more sinister. "Even **SHE **survived, and she's ready to finish what she started!"

Ruben growled in anger before he raised his hand. Everything was silent as he suddenly slammed his appendage into the agent's skull, spraying blood and brain matter around him. Akira and Miki looked on with shock before Ruben fell down to his knees. The group was quiet for a few moments before Akira felt tears streaming down his face. "Ruben." He began. "What did they do to you?"

Ruben said nothing, instead turning towards his allies, revealing that he was crying as well. "Just please," He said, "leave me alone."

"Ruben, we can help." Miki said, eliciting a growl from her friend.

"Just leave me alone!" He yelled. "Just go home, and don't ever come near me again! You two don't deserve this!" The young man kept bawling his eyes out, his face's expression contorted to one of despair.

Eventually, Miki walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, causing his eyes to widen in shock at the sudden embrace as he turned to look at her.

"You're going through something tough." The young woman spoke. "And even though it was horrifying, you're our friend. We're not going to let you go through this alone. Through thick and thin, we'll do everything to help you out."

Akira nodded as he walked up to the pair. "She's right. Even if the world becomes your enemy, we'll fight alongside you."

Things seemed tense for a while before Ruben began to sob out loud, returning the embrace. As he let his tears stream down his face, he began to get smaller until he turned back to his normal human form. He panted in exhaustion before he passed out in Miki's arms, his eyes closing as she held him up, quickly picking him up in a bridal carry.

There wasn't any noise on that rooftop save for the crackling from the fire in Ruben's apartment, until Miki spoke up. "I'm gonna take him home with me." She told Akira, who looked at her in surprise as she went over to the duffel bag that lay nearby and picked it up, setting Ruben down gently before picking them up. "His apartment just blew up, Akira, and someone needs to keep an eye on him." She walked towards the pile of her clothes nearby before setting down Ruben and the duffel bag, grabbing the clothing and changed.

Before long, she finished changing her and Ruben before picking up her friend and the bag before she walked towards the fire escape. "I suggest we lay low for a while." She said. "If those guys show up again, we need to be ready for them." Akira nodded, eliciting a smirk from the young woman before she walked down the metal stairs.

_Miki_

The young, busty woman walked down the street back to her apartment, getting stares along the way since the populace wasn't used to the sight of a young woman carrying a young man in her arms, but that wasn't important to her right now. She looked down at Ruben, watching him as he slept soundly in her arms. It was strange, seeing his face so calm, especially after what happened at the rooftop.

For some reason, she felt the need to keep him with her, as well as the feeling that he had a good reason to hide his past. Either way, that was his business, and she won't force him to talk. He needed time for this type of business.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she realized that she reached her apartment building in front of the stairs. She considered going to the elevator, but decided to stay hidden and walked up the stairs. As she did so, her mind wandered to what accommodations she should make for Ruben, since the apartment she and her granny lived in was pretty small, but for now, she thought that the couch will do until she cleared out one of the rooms.

She opened her apartment door and walked in to the living room, setting Ruben on the couch, making sure that he was in comfortable position.

She smiled at the calm expression on his face before she set his duffel bag next to the couch. However, as she stepped back, curiosity got a hold of her. What was he hiding in the bag?

Her morality struggled against it, but eventually, her curiosity won her over, and she opened the main compartment of the bag. She saw that he had spare clothing, which should last him a few days. However, a glimpse of laminated paper caught her eye before she reached out and pulled it out, revealing it to be a physical photograph. She turned it around and saw the picture, which had Ruben surrounded by several other people, all of them wearing the same uniform that he had Akira and her wear. These must have been his friends. But if they were his friends, where are they right now? Shouldn't they be with him?

However, a part of her considered another option, which seemed to grow more likely with each passing second. No wonder he seemed broken.

Miki looked over to where Ruben was sleeping, a somewhat mournful expression on her face before it changed to a look of resolve. He needed help, and she was going to give it to him.

As she went to her room and changed to her nightwear, she began thinking of what she could do to help Ruben, along with how the recent events have changed the group, even by a margin. Who knows how close they'd end up being in the future.

She quickly shook her head. That was a problem for later, not something to focus on right now. She shouldn't rush things right now, no matter how she felt. Their relationship should just be friendly, nothing more. It was too early to think of that kind of stuff anyways, and too dangerous as well, as long as more people like those assassins are around.

Miki lied down on her bed, slowly drifting to sleep as her dreams were filled with thoughts of lust, passion, and a certain young man...

_Elsewhere_

A young woman walked into a chamber that had monitors set up around it, with people trembling in fear as she looked over them.

"So, what did we learn from this assignment?" The woman asked in a sarcastic tone. When she didn't receive an answer, she sighed. "NEVER to underestimate out enemies, no matter what condition they're in."

She closed her eyes in frustration, pushing her blond hair out of her face before pointing towards her right eye, where a eyepatch rested on. "We made that mistake long ago, and look where it got us. A former shell of an organization that once had the backing of governments everywhere, along with the Vatican." She stated angrily before turning around and stomping out of the room.

"Do not make the same mistake again!"

"YES, LADY EMILIA!" The crowd stated, giving her a salute as she left the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

* * *

**_Hello there, my wonderful readers! It has been a while, hasn't it? Sorry I kept you waiting, but I had a doozy dealing with NNN, which ends in 5 and a half hours as I write this! Along with that, I had a few plot bunnies hopping around, which I put on a poll here, and in Discord server I'm in!_****_And now, to announce my next story, the winner of the polls is...(insert drumroll)_****_Inosuke!Izuku AU!_****_...Fuck you guys..._**


	8. Attack of the Demon Turtle!

_**Hello there, everyone! Klyju here! It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for the delay, but understandably, I was trying my best to relax during my Christmas break, but now, I'm back with a new chapter of Devilman Crybaby: Final Genesis! Hopefully, I can make up for the lackluster bullshit from last time, I was pressuring myself for a Halloween release. As always, I don't own anything, everything is owned by respective owners. With that out of the way, OPEN THE GAME!**_  
_

* * *

Akira woke up to the sound of his phone alarm, still feeling a bit weary after the events from yesterday. As he turned off the alarm and stretched his body, loosening his joints as some of them made popping noises, he thought about the events from yesterday. The first training session the group had, and they were attacked by a group of humans. Ruben seemed to know where they came from, but what was his history with them? Why did they want him dead?

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Auntie Akiko called him for breakfast. Already, he felt his stomach growl in hunger before he got out of bed to change. After he changed into his street clothes, the young man walked out of his room to the dining table, yawning as he stepped towards his chair, pulling it out and sitting down. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the grime that built up over the night, finishing up as Miki sat down in the chair next to him.

"Morning, Miki." The young man greeted his housemate.

"Hey, Akira," Miki said. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, you know, just feeling groggy." He stated. "What about you?"

"I'm… doing fine." Miki said in an unsure voice. Despite her male companion's attitude, she still needed to know what was going on with him that allowed him to transform into the monster she saw a few nights ago. Even as her mother gave her her plate of food, the young woman didn't take her eyes off of her friend, her mind going through whatever possibility that occurred.

She wasn't careful enough with this, however, as Akira spotted her looking at him from the corner of his eye. "What's up?" He asked, snapping the young woman out of her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing!" She hastily replied. "Just, uh, you know, I feel like I should remember something, uh, something about the airport?"

Akira looked at her quizzically before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh!" He exclaimed before letting out a small curse, quickly shoveling his food into his mouth before grabbing a glass of orange juice and gulping it down. "I gotta go! My parents are coming today!"

"Oh, Kaori and Reijiro are arriving today?" Akiko asked with some mirth in her voice.

"Yeah, and I'm going to pick them up from the airport with Ryo." The young man stated, his voice having a rushed tone to it as he ran to open the door. "Thanks for the food, gotta,seeyoulatertonight, bye!"

With that, he closed the door, leaving a stunned Makimura family looking at the door that was, before Noel released a sigh. "That boy is excited to see his parents." He muttered, a small grin on his face. "Then again, it would be nice to catch up with them again. Hear what they've been up to."

"Yeah… It'd be nice." Miki said in a somewhat somber tone, which her parents noticed.

"Is something wrong, Miki?" Akiko asked with a hint of worry in her voice, getting her daughter's attention.

"Oh, nothing, just…" Miki began. "I feel as if Akira has changed a lot since Monday, ever since Ruben arrived and Akira went somewhere with Ryo. I can't help but feel worried for him."

Noel looked at his daughter with a look of understanding, nodding at her worries before speaking. "I know what you mean." He said. "He had that growth spurt, and now he acts like he's at the top of the world. You're worried that he's hanging out with the wrong crowd, getting involved in things he shouldn't."

Patting her head, the wise man continued. "But we must remember that even though he physically changed, Akira is still the same kind soul he was before all this. The most we can do now is have faith that he will stay the same, kind person."

Miki looked down at her plate, silent before she spoke up. "Yeah. You're right. All I can do right now is have faith."

_Later_

As the Makimuras had their conversation, Akira jogged down the sidewalk to where Ryo would be waiting for him in his car. Just as he expected, he saw the white sports car at the end of the street, the ugly design of the Orochi being recognizable.

As the young man walked closer to the vehicle, Ryo opened the door from the inside to let Akira in as his dark-haired friend jumped inside the vehicle. As he got himself seated and buckled down, Ryo started up his vehicle before he placed his foot on the pedal, reaching driving speeds quickly before they drove on to a freeway.

As the car sped through the traffic, the duo inside stayed uncharacteristically quiet, awkwardness filling the air before Ryo spoke up. "Where have you been the past few nights?" The blond asked, eliciting a nervous look from Akira.

"I was hunting demons." He quickly stated. It wasn't a total lie, anyways, he can get away with it. "I found a sabbath that went to shit, and I had to clear that place out."

Ryo looked at his friend with a bit of suspicion, but he didn't detect any signs of a lie from him. Either he was telling a half-truth, or he wasn't lying.

He shook his head as he refocused on the road. It didn't matter anyway, as long as Akira had trust in him, he was okay with a few secrets, as long as they didn't interfere between them.

However, Akira decided to speak up, asking something his blond friend didn't expect. "Ryo…" He began, getting his attention. "I have a friend who is dealing with some heavy stuff, and he's done some… questionable and bad things to cope with it. I want to help him, but I just don't know how to do so."

The dark-haired boy closed his eyes in anticipation before opening them, his sight darting over to the blond driver with a hint of worry. Ryo didn't seem to react at all, but his grip on the wheel seemed a bit tighter than normal.

"Well…" The blond began. "I believe you shouldn't get involved in somebody else's problem. It's none of your business, so why should you care about their problem?"

Akira winced at the coldness at Ryo's answer, not comfortable at the thought of not helping out someone who needed it. For some reason, he felt himself grow a bit further from Ryo with each passing day, his cold attitude reminding him why.

Soon, the quiet awkwardness filled the car again as Akira looked away, quickly shifting his mind to the arrival of his parents. After all these years, he's finally going to be able to see them in person again! Even though he had the video chats with them through Uncle Noel's computer, it didn't replace the feeling of being able to physically greet them, to be able to enjoy their embrace. Despite the changes he's gone through, he still loved his parents very much.

Soon, the airport came into view, eliciting a warm smile from Akira as Ryo drove the car into the parking lot nearby. As the blond parked the vehicle next to the sidewalk, Akira unbuckled himself, bolting out of the car to the main building as Ryo followed, having turned off and locked the car after he got out.

The dark-haired young man walked past the crowd of people as he looked at the flight board, looking for where his parents' plane was going to land in. He saw that they were going to have a trip through the bus to the deport station, where they would end up closer to the rest area. They probably wanted to get something to eat, not that he blamed them, but that could be his demonic instincts and metabolism speaking. Either way, he hoped to catch up with them soon, and food seemed like a good way to get a conversation started.

Akira walked up to the terminal that his parents would be coming through before leaning on the railing, unaware of the events transpiring elsewhere.

_Shuttle bus_

Kaori Fudo looked at her phone fondly, a warm smile on her face as she looked at the background photo of her son Akira. After two years of waiting, she was able to see her son again. He must've been so excited to hear of her and Reijiro's return. After all, Akira was still their baby boy.

But there was something of concern that made her worry, ever since she talked to Akiko a few days ago. According to her friend, Akira had drastically changed a few days ago, especially physically. Hopefully, she and Reijiro could figure out what was going on with their son.

A hand grabbed her shoulder, eliciting a squeak of surprise from the woman as she turned to look at her husband. "You okay, Kaori?" He asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." She stated. "I'm just feeling a bit jittery about meeting Akira again. Especially considering what Akiko told me about his changes."

Reijiro closed his eyes and nodded before opening them up. "I know what you mean, sweetheart." He said. "Things like what she described shouldn't happen naturally, but hopefully, we can figure out what happened and why."

The woman smiled at the reassurance. Something about it brought some hope into her heart that things will end up okay. Maybe after this, they can find work in Japan, finally staying close to Akira, no longer needing to leave the country to support him.

As she thought of this, Kaori was brought back to reality when she noticed a sickly looking girl clinging to a balance railing, her long hair covering her face. Something about the girl seemed off to the older woman, who stood up to walk over to the young girl.

"Excuse me, sweetie?" The concerned woman began, getting the attention of the girl, who's hair parted a bit to reveal eerie green eyes. "Did you get separated from your parents? Do you need help looking for them?"

The girl stayed quiet before she began to speak. "I lost my dad…" She croaked out. "But you can help me."

All of a sudden, the girl's face broke into a manic grin before she opened her mouth impossibly wide, and darkness was all the older woman saw the next second.

_Airport_

As the pair waited at the station, Akira began growing restless. It's been a while since the plane has landed, and yet, the shuttle bus his parents were supposed to come on hasn't gotten here yet. What's going on?

Behind him, Ryo was looking over his phone, his eyes narrowing in concern before he looked at Akira and spoke up. "We need to go." He stated, shocking his dark-haired friend.

"Whaddya mean?" The young man questioned as he began following the blond.

"Something happened to your parents, we need to find them." He simply answered.

"Wait, how do you know how to find them?"

"I'm using special software to track their phones, they're not on the shuttle bus."

That was not the answer the Devilman expected at fucking all. When and how did Ryo do this?

He felt a bit angry at the answer when he suddenly felt… blank, for lack of a better term, though his concern for his parents remained. Where were they then if they weren't on the shuttle bus? What happened to them?

_Hangar_

The pair walked slowly into the hangar as Ryo focused on the dot on his phone screen. Soon, as they came over the dot, they stopped and looked down. Below them was Kaori Fudo's phone, quickly identified by the photo of her and a baby Akira on the cracked screen. Akira quickly picked it up, looking worried at the electronic device before he looked around. "Mom! Dad!" He cried out. "Where are you?!"

Everything was silent before they heard a shout. "We're here, Akira!" Kaori yelled out, as her and Reijiro's faces became visible in the darkness on the other side of the hangar. "Akira, whatever you do, please, don't come any closer!" Reijiro cried out.

This confused their son, who looked like someone just told him that he was adopted. "But…why?" He wondered out loud. What was going on?

"It's because…" Kaori began. "We're already dead!"

This further confused Akira and shocked Ryo, but before they could question any further, they suddenly heard painful groans and moaning where Akira's parents were, growing louder as more faces became visible, all having a look of despair.

As Akira and Ryo looked on at the sight before them in horror, footsteps were heard, growing louder as the faces got closer, a figure revealing themselves. The figure resembled a turtle, with a scaly form, a sharp beak, and what resembled a shell on their back, though that's where the resemblances ended. The figure had a more slender, yet muscular shape, along with some fur around their wrists, ankles, and neck, as well as a long tail. Though they did have a turtle's beak, the face resembles more to a large cat, like a lion or panther. Instead of having normal clawed hands, the figure had metallic wings, the razor edges glistening in the dim lighting. But what got their attention the most were the faces that were sprouting from the demon's body.

The figure looked at the pair with a glare in their eyes before a manic grin grew on their face. "So, you're the one that took over Amon." The demon spoke in a feminine voice, clenching their wing into something resembling a fist. "Excellent. If I defeat and absorb you, then I can surely defeat him!"

Akira gritted his teeth in anger, furious at what the demon was attempting to do with the faces of those people. An illusion to try and demoralize him. Well, it wasn't going to work on him! "And pray tell, who the fuck are you?" He hissed out in a venom-laced tone.

The demon smirked. "You may call me Jileos, daughter of Jinmen, and soon-to-be slayer of the demon that killed him, Bazeldeus." The now named Jileos stated. "In the end, though, it won't even matter, since you'll become a part of me soon."

Akira's eyes widened at the proclamation, confused at what the demoness meant. Jileos noticed this, and in a moment of arrogance, she explained. "You see, like my father before me, whenever I consume another life, their very being forms on my body, allowing them to remain conscious as I digest them." Her grin grew more manic as she let out a cackle. "It's a sin to kill, and yet, other life forms need to consume to survive! Therefore, I ate them without killing them! Is it not wonderful?! It is a blessing to be a part of me!"

Akira and Ryo gasped at the explanation. A being like her was able to inflict this much suffering to their victims and enjoy it?! Not to mention that the new information meant that this was going to be more difficult than previous battles. How were they supposed to fight this thing?!

As they were distracted, however, the demoness ran up towards Akira and grabbed his head before running him through the ground. The Devilman screamed out in pain as he dragged through the concrete, blood spurting out of his forehead before he was thrown into a wall, making an indent in it.

As he shook off the initial shock, Akira looked up at his opponent, his eyes widening before he crossed in arms, bracing himself for the punch his opponent threw at him as the faces on the demoness screamed out in horror. The demoness gritted her teeth in excitement before she lifted her foot to stomp down on the Devilman's body, but the young man managed to avoid the attack, getting out of the way as the clawed foot broke through the steel wall.

Akira rolled out on to the floor before he got back up, glaring at Jileos as his body heat began to rise, creating small bursts of fire on his back. "You…" He growled out. "You're going to pay for what you've done!" He let out a roar of anger as his skin darkened to a dark grey, his muscles bulking up, all the while, his wings growing out of his back before they tore off his shirt. Panting in tranquil fury, he looked up at the turtle demoness, eliciting a look of shock from his parents.

"Akira, what happened to you?!" Reijiro asked in horror, while Kaori let out a scream of terror. However, they didn't receive an answer as Jileos ran towards the demonic hybrid with a maniacal laugh, spreading her metallic wings before she tried to slash at him. Unfortunately for her, the young man dodged the attack before delivering a spin kick at her head, knocking her aside, though this seemed to excite her even more.

"Excellent, excellent!" She yelled out. "With that power in my hands, I'll be able to avenge my father! And then, I'll take my place as the strongest of them all!" In a move that took Akira by surprise, she extended her neck and moved her head to bite down on his shoulder, eliciting a scream of pain from him. Blood oozed from the wound, but the Devilman gritted his teeth and pushed through the pain, grabbing his opponent's beak and pried it open, holding it at a distance before he slammed her head into the ground.

In a fit of rage, he began to bash his fists on the demon's head, trying to crush it into a pulp. However, his opponent moved out of the way, causing his fist to smash into one of the faces on her body, causing a geyser of red human blood to spurt out, eliciting screams of pain from the other human faces, snapping Akira out of his fury. As he looked on with a shocked look on his face, Jileos took the opportunity and kicked his face, knocking him away before she grabbed his leg. The demoness grunted as she picked him up into the air, quickly slamming him down as he reached the peak of the swing and breaking the ground, the cracks forming a web of damage.

Akira got out of her grasp and picked himself up from the ground, blood flowing from his mouth as he looked at his opponent with wide eyes. In his rage, he forgot that the humans were still conscious! What was he supposed to do now?!

"Akira!"

The Devilman looked at his mother's hardened face with befuddlement on his visage. She pursed her lips, a nervous look on her face before she continued.

"Do it! Kill us!"

Tears began to flow out of his eyes as Akira's expression changed to one of despair. "W-what?"

"We're going to die anyway, and if we had a choice, we'd want you to put us out of our misery," Kaori stated, closing her eyes in acceptance before they snapped open. "So do what you must! Please, Akira!"

Akira gritted his teeth in a panicked frustration before he dodged a strike from Jileos by a hair's width. The demoness spun around, trying to land more attacks on him, each one missing before she shot her tongue out and wrapping it around his arm. Akira tried to pull his limb away from her, in an attempt to get away, but he then had an idea.

He suddenly let his arm go slack, allowing the demon to take it in her mouth. Jileos let out an arrogant laugh, believing that victory was finally in her grasp.

Suddenly, she felt a jolt of pain inside of her throat. Quickly realizing what was going on, she panicked and tried to escape from her opponent, but it was too late. Akira grabbed her insides and pulled out his arms, yanking her innards out as well, killing her. With the death of their captor, the faces stopped screaming as the body darkened to a grey shade.

The Devilman panted as he collapsed to his knees, exhaustion washing over him before it was then replaced with grief. Raising his head to the sky, Akira howled in anguish as tears flowed down his face. Ryo looked on impassively, but something in him felt a sense of sorrow for his friend. Even though he may not know the love of a parent, he knew how much this seemed to hurt Akira. A part of the dark-haired youth withered, as his heart lost a part of itself, never to be whole again.

_Makimura Household_

As they waited for Akira to return, the members of the family felt a sense of dread within them, as if something dreadful happened.

That feeling was washed away when they saw Akira and Ryo walk in, a sense of excitement rising before it was squashed the moment they realized that Akira's parents weren't with them. When Noel and Akiko inquired about the pair, Akira broke down and told them about their deaths.

Akiko looked at the young man in despair before she broke down into tears as well, hugging her husband as he, too, had a mortified expression, the news of his friend's death shocking him to the core.

Taro looked at his brother figure with misty eyes before he bawled in anguish, tears flowing down his cheeks at the loss of his aunt and uncle figures.

Miki had a far more severe reaction, however, as she fell to her knees and covered her mouth, letting out loud sobs of grief before she went and hugged Akira.

Soon, the entire Makimura family followed suit, embracing Akira as they let out cries of heartache. Despite their attempts at comforting the young man, they knew that he would never be the same after this. None of them would.

And yet, the air seemed to get heavier. Their suffering wasn't over yet.  
_

* * *

_**Pitchforks and torches down, people! I said that I was going to make up for the lack of quality from the last chapter, alright! I didn't say that I was going to make this softer! And yes, there is a good reason as to why Akira fought something else, not Jinmen, but that's more for a prequel, so you're gonna have to wait!**_

_**Anyways, that was chapter 8, sorry about the delay, y'all! After this, I'm going to focus a bit on The Wild Boar Hero, and maybe even start on a special little something in the future, who knows?**_

_**Klyju, out!**_


	9. Downtime

_**Hello there, my peeps, Klyju is back! Sorry to keep you waiting! Anyways, nothing much is gonna happen this chapter, so think of this as a rest break for the story to let the characters process all of what happened in the last two chapters. Besides, I couldn't think of a good way to involve much action in this chapter, you might have to wait on that, as well as the potential chapter cover. Anyways, let's deal with the legal bullshit, I don't own Devilman or Devilman Crybaby, all properties are owned by their respective parties. With that out of the way, OPEN THE GAME!**_

* * *

"Begin!"

With the sound of a wooden clack, the students on the track field sprinted off of the starting line. As usual, the Devilmen were ahead of the rest, but for some reason, it seemed as if they were distracted by something. It wasn't every day that one saw the fastest students being a bit slow.

Eventually, Akira and Miko crossed the finish line, the female being a bit ahead of the young man.

"19 seconds!" The teaching assistant yelled out, though even she felt a bit less enthusiastic about it. For some reason, the mood of the school dropped ever since the week began and Ruben went missing. Now, everything seemed more gloomy than ever, especially when the student populace heard what happened to Akira's parents.

The young man in question slowed down to a slow walk as he looked down to the ground, a crestfallen expression on his face. Seeing this, Miki walked up to him with a similar expression, though a bit more hopeful. "Hey, Akira." She said in a soft voice. "You did real good out there! You really fixed up your form a lot!"

This, however, did little to improve Akira's mood, as he simply let out a sigh. "Thanks, Miki." He said in a dry voice, making the forced smile on the young woman's face falter. Trying to shake her mind off of her failure, the young brunette turned towards the other female, who was wiping sweat off of her forehead. "Hey, Miko!" She called out, getting the muscular girl's attention. "Still haven't found Ruben?"

"No, not yet." The redhead responded sadly before continuing. "It's almost like I see him somewhere, and it turns out I was just seeing things."

"Dang." Miki murmured before her face lit up. "Hey, how about me and a couple of gals help you out?" Seeing the surprised look on the woman's face, she explained. "I just think that with some more people to help you out, we might find Ruben a lot faster"

"You sure you wanna help me?" Miko asked, earning a nod from the brunette, making her smile softly. "Thanks, Miki, I… appreciate that."

However, the taller girl realized that there was a third wheel at the moment. "What about Akira? Wouldn't it help to have him along?" She inquired.

Miki looked back at her crestfallen friend with a sad look on her face before replying, "I thought so, too, but I feel that it's best if he gets time alone… He really needs space right now."

Nodding at the explanation, Miko turned to look at the fellow Devilman, who still had a somber expression on his facade. Deciding not to bother her ally, Miko shook her head before looking at Miki. "Alright, so, we go around after school to find Ruben?" She stated.

"Yeah!"

"Great, I'll see ya later."

_After School_

As school drew to a close, Miko waited near the entrance gate for Miki and her group of companions. As she waited, her mind drifted off to when she started looking for Ruben shortly after she took his unconscious body home. For some reason, those guys that attacked them had a connection to Ruben, one that was enough to send him running off somewhere the day after, and she wanted to find out what.

The young woman was then brought out of her thoughts when she saw Makimura coming over to her with two other girls, a blonde and a ravenhead with a dyed blue streak in her hair. "Sorry, for making you wait, Miko!" Makimura said in an apologetic tone.

"No, it's alright," Miko stated in a firm voice. "Let's just make this quick before the sun goes down."

_Elsewhere_

"Yo, Kukun, where are ya?!" Yelled out a young man wearing a backward cap. It's been a few days ever since their backup beatboxer went missing, and the gang was worried about him. Despite how much they messed around with Kukun, Wam never thought that they were bullying him, so they didn't think that he ran off somewhere. Besides, if he did, he would've given them a heads up on where he was.

As he thought about this, one of his companions, Gabi, walked over to him. "Find him yet?" The ponytailed young man asked his friend. Wam shook his head, making the dread head cuss out in anger before Babu and Hie came up to them. "Did you guys have any luck?" The leader asked, only for the two to shake their heads in response. "Dammit." He cussed out in frustration as the group began walking off somewhere else.

"Where do ya think he could be, then?" Babu asked, adjusting his hat a bit before continuing. "We already checked any music store he might like, and we haven't found him in any of his favorite places to eat."

"I got an idea, but I'm really hoping that I'm wrong," Gabi stated, which got the attention of the others.

"Well, what do you think?" Wamu inquired, willing to hear what possibility would come up.

"Either, someone's got him… or they took him out."

The group was quiet for a few moments before Babu spoke up. "That ain't funny, man."

"I ain't trying to be funny, guys," The young man said. "But I don't know what else could've happened to him. We're running out of options here and I can't think of anything else."

"Still, we shouldn't jump the gun like that, bro!" Wamu argued. "Besides, who would want him dead?!"

"Excuse me." A female voice called out behind the leader, who quickly spun around to see who called him out, only to blink in surprise.

"Hey, aren't ya Miki Makimura?" He asked in surprise, eliciting a nod from the brunette.

"Yeah, that's me," Miki responded. "Anyways, I'm helping out a friend look for somebody, maybe you might've seen him?"

"Well, that depends. What does the guy look like?"

"Well," Miki began. "He's got black hair, kinda fluffy, kinda spiky, ya know? Oh, and he's got a natural tan, as well as black eyes, and he also wears glasses."

Wamu pondered over the description, trying to remember somebody like that, but everything came up blank. "Can't say I have." He stated, earning a sigh of disappointment from Miki. "Sorry about that, but the only guy that comes to mind is that dude that handed me and my friend's asses a few days ago, the mermaid dude you were with. Speaking of which, where is that guy?"

"Oh, you mean Akira?" Miki wondered as she pondered over the question. "Well… actually, now that somebody mentions it, those two DO look a lot alike, don't they?"

"Miki!" A female voice called out, getting the young brunette's attention along with the rappers. The small group looked over to see Miko walking up to the young woman with Miki's other companions next to her, the blonde had been the one to call her out. "Have you found Ruben, yet?"

"No, not yet. Nobody else has seen him, either." Miki stated, earning a sigh of disappointment from Miko.

"Anyways, since we're all looking for somebody, maybe we can help you girls out, and you can help us look for our bro," Gabi said in a hopeful voice, earning a smile from Miki.

"Yeah, we'll help you guys, too!" She stated. "So, how does your friend look like, and what's his name?"

"His name is Mayuta, but we usually call him Kukun," Wamu began, making Miko perk up as the young man continued. "He has his hair in dreads, short ones, and he looks pretty average, but he is around my height. Usually, he's wearing a pink shirt over whatever shirt he's got on, and he always, ALWAYS, wears yellow shades. Maybe you've seen someone like that?"

Miki pondered over the description before she sadly shook her head. "Sorry, can't say I have." She stated, earning a groan from the other group. She was about to apologize, but then Miko moved her out of the way. "Miko?" She wondered out loud, but the taller girl ignored her, instead, looking at Wamu with a solemn expression.

The Devilman took a deep breath before she spoke. "I… went out with Mayuta to a party a couple of days ago," She began. "We went to this underground party, and at first, everything was fun… but then… things got weird." She began to rummage through a pocket at her backpack's side. "When I came to… this, as well as a couple of body parts… was all I could find." She brought out a pair of yellow sunglasses that had a few specks of blood on them.

The gang gasped out in shock as a wave of sadness washed over the gang. Wamu hesitantly reached out and grabbed the glasses before inspecting them. Despite how much he wanted to cry out, to exclaim that the young woman in front of him was lying, he knew that there was no way to refute the evidence. Mayuta was dead.

The gang trembled with sorrow at the loss of their friend, the weight of the loss crashing down hard on them. For a while, they were all alone until someone spoke.

"I'm sorry," They heard Miko speak, getting their attention as she continued. "I could've done something to prevent this, I could've chosen another place to go hang out, and because I didn't, he's gone. I wish I could've done something to prevent this."

Before she could continue, however, she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She looked to who grabbed her and saw Wamu looking at her with a mournful smile on his face. "Hey, don't sweat it. You weren't the one that killed him, right? And ya didn't know that was gonna happen either."

Miko looked at the man in front of her before a soft smile grew on her face. "Thanks." She replied.

As the gang got ready to leave, Gabi turned back to give the girls one last look. "If we find the guy y'all are looking for, we'll holler, alright?"

"Got it!" Miki said in a cheerful voice, waving the gang goodbye with the girls mirroring her actions. As the gang left their sight, the group of girls let out a collective sigh of relief before the brunette looked towards the group. "Well, it's getting late. We should probably head back home before it gets too dark."

"Right!" the two girls Miki brought stated, but Miko closed her eyes in disappointment. Before she could vocalize her thoughts, however, a sound caught her attention. "Do you hear that?" She questioned the group, much to their confusion. Before she could receive a response, the Devilman turned to where she assumed the sound came from, to an alleyway nearby. Wasting no time, she sprinted towards the dark entrance, ignoring the cries from the other girls. She ran deeper into the alley, the sounds of metal clanging against something getting louder.

Eventually, she slowed down as she reached the source of the noise, which was mixed with heavy breathing as well. She looked around the area, seeing nothing but a dumpster, several trashcans, and many bags of garbage bags. As she quickly began to lose her patience, she caught sight of a person's leg sticking out from the side of the dumpster and quickly made her way to the person before she gasped at who it was.

"...Ruben?" She said out loud, getting the attention of the young man that sat in front of her. In the short amount of time that she last saw him, the young man's appearance became disheveled, his eyes seeming dry, his clothes having minor rips and tears as his face seemed to show signs of stubble beginning to grow. All in all, he looked like hell.

"...Miki?" He asked in response as if trying to see if she was real or not, but this just made the young woman's face to break out into tears. After several days of looking, she finally found him!

"Miko!" The pair turned to see Makimura run up to them, a worried expression on her face. "Why did you-?" She was about to say, before gasping in shock at the sight of Ruben.

"Hey, Miki, wait up!" The trio heard another voice call, getting their attention as they saw Miki's companions chase after her. As they got closer, Ruben let out an incoherent mumble, as if trying to process what's going on around him. But then he saw the blonde female, and Hell soon broke loose.

His pupils narrowed in rage as he began to growl like a rabid dog. Before anyone could react, he quickly got up and launched himself towards the blonde girl, snarling in fury. Miki and her companions screamed out in terror at the sudden action, while Miko quickly reached out and grabbed Ruben's wrist. The boy struggled in her grasp as she began to hold him in a full nelson, rage never leaving his eyes, as if his hatred was reserved for no one other than the blonde.

_Makimura Household_

Akira sighed as he rested his head against the headboard of his bed. Even though Miki had a good reason not to bring him with the others, it still hurt feeling useless to the others. He wanted to make sure that they don't get hurt but in his current state of mind, he would be a liability. Even Ryo thought so when he saw how brutal he was with the demons that they could find the past few nights.

He remembered it. How he would rip and tear the demons into pieces, blast them into ludicrous gibs with Hellfire. How his claws would disembowel them. How he ate out their guts. As well as how much he enjoyed it. The fear on the demons' faces as they realized that in their last moments, he would make them suffer. It filled him with ecstasy and joy, unlike anything he's ever felt… and that scared him.

He was soon brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door slam open but quickly ignored it. At least, until he heard muffled sounds of panic. He quickly got out of his room and ran down to the living room. "What happened, what's going on?!"

Upon hearing him, Miki turned to look at him with worry in her eyes. Next to her, her father was bringing a moist towel to a person that was laid down on the couch as her mother was digging through cabinets for something. All the while, Miko was looking at the person with immense concern on her face.

"Akira!" Miki cried out as she ran towards him, revealing who was laid on the couch to him. "We found Ruben! Something's wrong!"

* * *

_**And with that, the chapter's over! Sorry to keep you all waiting, everyone! I know that I could make updates faster during this quarantine, but dammit, life has a tendency to get in the way. From taking back my mancave to playing DOOM Eternal, I had a lot of other shit to keep me busy. That, as well as other things, kind of held me back from finishing this chapter, and sometimes, I lose my motivation for writing. That, unfortunately, includes Writer's Block. Sometimes, I don't know how to progress through the chapters, as I need to think of a way to get from point A to point B, and that often includes filling it with bullshit. However, that makes you all impatient. Speaking of which, shoutout to Kaijumaster 19, for being impatient, and trying to force me to update faster. Have you ever thought that maybe I want to do my OWN thing?! I don't constantly write chapter after chapter, sometimes, I want to relax, find inspiration, or just do my own thing! You can't rush people to do things to please you!**_

_**With that said, I hope this tides you all over until the next chapter… which was decided via a poll on my profile! You guys have voted on which story to update next, and I waited a long time for this! After 10 votes, the winner is… The Wild Boar Hero!**_

…

_**You'll get your pig, don't worry, y'all.**_

_**With that out of the way, Klyju, OUT!**_


End file.
